ELMORE INK
by DevilMegaUltraMan
Summary: After the events of "The Inquestion" and the void absorbed Elmore. Gumball wakes up in a very disturbing world that is similar to his own but the town is dark and covered in ink. While trying to find his family he comes across toon/human hybrids that what to kill him. Can Gumball survive and return to his home or will he becomes another victim of the abyss as so many do before him?
1. Chapter 1

**This story takes place after The Inquestion from The Amazing World Of Gumball.I made this idea I got from Bendy And The Ink there will be a lot of violence so enjoy the story.**

* * *

**Elmore Ink**

**The Nightmare Begins**

* * *

~Watterson Residence Time 9:50 p.m.

_It was just another day for Gumball execpt for this morning his archenemy Rob who disguised himself as Superintendent tried to turn all the students and staffs into humans and then into live action humans for some he and Darwin foiled his plans he was going to say why he was doing all of this but Tina knocks him out before he could have said anything about his plans. Gumball was thinking about this with his little brother Darwin in there room after they saved everybody from Rob._

_"Do you wonder what Rob was going to say before Tina beat him up?Maybe it was something important?" Darwin asking his feline brother but he just ignores Darwin's question._

_"Nah he probably w__as just stalling so we wouldn't have beaten him up and just ran away while we were distracted". Saying this nonchalantly to his little brother._

_"Maybe your right if it was important he could've just told us what was going on rather then disguise himself, brainwash everybody and forcing them to become something there not". Darwin then goes into his fishbowl and closes his eyes._

_"Goodnight Gumball." Darwin before falling asleep._

_"Night Darwin." Gumball saying this to his brother before his eyes closed._

_Unknowingly outside his home the world of Elmore is being sucked into the Gumball being asleep not knowing what's happening he and his brother end up being sucked into the unknown of the void._

* * *

~ Unknown Time 8:50 a.m.

_Gumball later wakes up he put his hand on his head rubbing it as he thinks that he hit his head. _

_"Ugh did I had that dream where I was falling from? Seriously this is the fourteen time this happ-"He opens his eyes and sees that things are different._

_The skies were filled with clouds that looked like they would start a storm any streets were empty and void of house's were empty and all of them were covered in black ink._

_"What The What happened here did Alan lose faith again"? Gumball confused as he walks down the street he looks around seeing more ink covering the town__.He then notices a tape recorder on side of the street with the name "Laurence" on it. He__ takes the item off the street and plays the recording._

**_Laurence _**

**_Seriously it feels like I'm the only one that's mostly does all the work in this place_****_ and I have several other jobs after this mess._**

**_Out of this job and those two who keep messing with my life I would rather have them. I still haven't seen my girlfriend or proposed to her because of this job. I think the universe just hates me and wants to mess with me for a sick game._**

**_I think without me this town would've fallen about years ago. If things keep going the way they are now and if Ben is not paying this week._**

**_ THEN_****_ I AM OUTTA_**_ **HERE!**_

_The recording stops and Gumball recognized that voice belongs to Larry. Oddly Larry was right as Elmore did fell apart without him that one time. He was wondering who this Ben was until he sees a trail of ink that was going somewhere. Gumball then follows this trail of ink for five minutes__ until he sees a familiar sight._

_He finds that his home the Watterson Residences was also is covered in this strange ink. As his home now looks like one of those homes from that fairy tale story about the old lady who was living in a house made of candy._

_That later__ turns out to be a witch who wanted to fatten up two kids before she could eat them whole. He then sees the ink trail leads inside his house he reluctantly enters the home looking for answers to what is going on in Elmore._

* * *

_~"Wattersons Residence" 11:37 a.m._

Gumball opens the door to his home noticing that it's oddly quiet.

"Mom","Dad","Anais", "Darwin"? As he calling for them to come here to ask them what's going until he suddenly hears the TV in the living room playing the Daisy the Donkey theme song.

" Daisy,Daisy The Donkey

Daisy,Dasiy The Donkeey

Daisy,Dasiy,Dasiy The Donnkkey"-

The t.v. is turned off with him having an annoyed look on his face. Until he here's the song again "Da..isy,Da..isy" but the tv is off and its sounds more threatening an coming from somewhere else when he turns around to what is was...

"DAISY THE DONKEYYYYYYYY"

the screaming came from someone kinda off monster from a horror film. The monster in question looks like his little sister Anais but she was taller almost the size of an eighteen year old face looked almost human but has the lower jaw of a cartoon rabbit,the left side of her face look more like that of a burned teeth were like a humans but she had rabbit ears on the back of her skull,there was also some hair on the top right side of her head plus a hidden human ear.

The nails on her hands were like a wolverine's wore a black dress underneath it was her original what was more strange is her skin was some kinda mix of harvest gold,tan,and he also found odd about her is that she was dripping ink.

Actually he now figured out that the ink that he followed to his house came from this monster. The Ink "Anais"tries to attack Gumball with her claws but he dodges her as making her slam into the tv. Electrical noises can be heard as she is screaming in pain.

Now with the monster distracted Gumball uses this opportunity to run to the front door. He goes outside the house and starts running away from his home. As he is further down the street he hears the Anais monster screaming at the top of her lungs.

"COME BACK KITTY.I HAVEN'T EVEN BEGIN TO PLAY WITH YOU! COME BACK AND PLAY KITTY, COME BACK AND PLAY WITH MEEEEEEEEEEE!"she angrily shouts as her echo can still be heard from even from far away.

* * *

~Downtown Time 12:43 p.m.

Gumball continues to run as looks behind him to see if the monster Anais is chasing not knowing a brick wall behind him. He slams into the wall face then alerts someone behind it. Gumball looks up and sees the top head of his firend Banana Joe. Feeling glad to see a familiar face and gets back up to talk to the comedic "banana".

"Oh good it's just you" Gumball said to Joe

"Oh hey there little you lost or something".He asked the blue feline waving at him.

"Well not really I just woke up here,seeing that everywhere is covered in ink and a mutated verson of my sister tried to kill me". He explains his story to Joe.

"What's your sister's name?"Joe wondered

"Uh Anais? Why you asking me this you already meet her you know the pink rabbit"?

"Oh you mean The Witch."He figured out who the cat was talking about.

"Well she can be one sometimes. But Joe is there something wrong with you ? You're acting alot more odd then you uslluay are buddy? " Gumball asking his friend why he's acting like he doesn't know him as Joe is now glaring at the blue kitty.

"Maybe I should be the one asking you that question "Demon".Joe saying this with a serious voice with Gumball now having a confused look on his face now.

He then jumps from behind the brick wall and lands in front of the now terrified blue cat and sees that Joe too is a strange human/toon hybrid,The top of his head has Banana Joe's head and eyes expect the lower part of him was human with freckles and a mouth had buck teeth,a bit of hair on the back of his head,he wore a sweater with a shirt underneath but his the right arm is pure black with three fingers,while his left leg was a stump he also wore gray pants.

"Lucky me I get to kill "The Demon" today." Joe wickedly smiling at the now terrified blue cat.

"What the what are you talking are you calling me demon?".Gumball asking him why Joe is attacking annoyed and thinking he's lying to him tells Gumball

"Don't play stupid with me you may have shrank or trying to trick me but your the one who caused all and those other monsters showed up to my town then YOU KILLED MY FAMILY" Now angry shouting at Gumball then runs away from the enraged banana human but he then bumps into alot of more familiar faces.

He notices that these were his friends what they all looked like when Rob turned them into humans except they all had parts of there toon selves on them. Tina and her mouth and eyes of her Trex self,Tobias's arm and the lower part of his head had his cloud face and his legs looked liked his multi colored cloud self.

Ocho had his left eye looked pixelated and his lower body looked like a spider,Masami's left side of her face had a cloudy like appearance with her right arm was mostly a cloud,with her feet were made of clouds,Sussie's was the scariest next to Ocho's cause his form reminded him of head was upside down with real human eyes under them,Her mouth was massive and it looked like she couldn't walked as she was crawling instead.

Plus they were all holding pipes,swords and a tommy gun with the exceptions of Sussie and Masami while the rest were glaring at him.

Gumball stared to scream which cause "Sussie" to scream as well

"What the hell is that thing?"-Tobias confused and pointed at the blue feline.

"So Joe did found The Demon after all. Guess he was telling the truth for once"-Ocho surprised that Joe was telling the truth this time.

"Are you sure this is the Demon? He's too short, his face isn't grinning at us and I could see his eyes..Plus he isn't dripping ink?"-Masami wondering who is blue cat is.

"Doesn't matter lets just take take him down before he alerts the"others". Tina ordering them pointed the gun at the blue cat. She pulled the trigger and bullets start flying as Gumball dodges all of them. As he was running for his life from the monsters that looked like his friends. He didn't notices that he ran into a brick wall and he was cornered with no where to run.

The group of hybrids all started to corner him with Joe now rejoining the terrified for his life he continues to walk backwards from them until he bumps into another was quiet or was just waiting for him to then turns around to see who this mysterious person is.

He imminently recognized her this was Penny Fitzgerald who was glaring down at him like she did when he was babysitting her she was mad at him for breaking his promise not to stay up late to watch her sister.

But while she didn't get hurt Penny was still screaming at him for almost getting him,Darwin and his sister in trouble. She was a human/toon hybrid like the others except her right eye looked like her toon selfs and had an antler on top on the side of her head.

Her outfit was different when Rob turned her into one of them. As this one wore a shirt jacket with a collar that had ink on her left shoulder and a T shirt under it with was holding a pipe with her right hand that looked similar to her arm before she came out of her shell.

"Penny"!? Gumball saying this before "Penny" swings her pipe and hits Gumball's head so hard it knocks him out.

As Gumball's unconscious body falls down to the ground. "Penny" is still glaring at the blue cat, she then picks a pocket knife out of her coat pocket. She grabs Gumball's throat and while still having a murderous look on her she brings the knife above her head and as the blade was about to stab through Gumball's then grabs Penny's forearm preventing her from killing the blue kitten.

She then turns her head to see who the one that stop her. The hand belongs to "Masami" with a concern look on her face. The others were confused as to why Masami has stopped Penny from killing "The Demon". Penny with a enraged look on her face facing Masami.

"Why are you stopping me. I'm just sending this abomination back to depths of hell were it belongs". Penny saying this with a more calm look on her face but is still furious.

"I know you're mad but hear me out.I think this creature isn't working for any of those monsters. He didn't seem to know who The Witch was or The Demon were. Do not get me wrong I not siding with him but I think he would be more useful to us alive then dead. Maybe if we get some information out from him I think he might be able to help us out." Masami explaining why they should spare him.

Penny thinks for a second and then let's go of Gumball's throat she looking at him she points to Ocho and saids to him.

"Just bring this son of a bitch back to the base with to need inform him what we just discovered."As ordered Ocho then carries the blue felines unconscious body into his arms.

As the seven of them start to leave Penny then puts her hand on the back of Masami's a stern look on her face she quietly tells the cloud hybrid.

"If you're wrong about this and if he is working with The Demon. I'm going to cut all your fingers off of both of your hands understand".

Masami just nods with a nervous look on her face. Unsure if she did the right thing or she saw the blue cat. He remind her of someone she knew about but it was unknown who this person was or why she was feeling strange emotion.

* * *

~ Elmore Mall

Far away from them an unknown figure was watching all of this happened with some binoculars in his hands. As he notices the blue kitten with them. The unknown figure just smiles and saids to himself.

"Well this is something you don't see everyday. Maybe I should inform him about one of them has arrived in our "amazing world". He's saying to sarcastically with him laughing.

* * *

**Welp that was chapter 1.**


	2. Chapter 2

Here's** the next chapter of this story of Gumball's adventure in Elmore Ink. I want to thank FantasticSchaefer for giving some idea's for this story.**

* * *

**Elmore Ink**

**Chapter 2**

** The Interrogation**

_~Underground 2:10 p.m._

_After Gumball was knocked unconscious by "Penny".The group of hybrids brought his body to an unknown location. As the blue cat stared to regain consciousness. He started to hear two people yelling at each other._

_"WHY ON EARTH DID YOU BROUGHT THAT THING IN HERE!" The voice that shouted sounded male as Gumball hear his voice as it almost sounds familiar._

_"Hey don't look at me was her idea to bring him here". She points to Masami now with an annoyed look on her face. The boy now turns to her and starts to yell at the cloud girl._

_"SERIOUSLY MASAMI WHAT WERE YOU THINKING HE COULD-" the boy gets cut off by another voice in the room who was watching Gumball this whole time._

_"GUYS THE TOON WOKE UP" the female voice shouted __alerting the __other three to her location where Gumball was held._

_"Ugh... what's going on?" As he looked right in front of him. Gumball sees a human/toon version of his brothers emo girlfriend Carrie. Her appearance is that she had short hair that covered her ghost eye with a skull hair clip on her hair. She wore a sleeveless shirt with two black buttons and a black collar._

_ She has a skirt but she didn't have legs but a ghost tail like the ghost girl. He also notices that's he's tied up to a chair. The emo girl then sits down in a chair that was infornt of him. With her hands on her knees. She looks at the blue cat with a concern look then tells him._

_"If you're wondering why your tied up. It's because the others don't trust you and think you might be a threat to all of us. But just to inform you that I will try to help you as much as I can." Saying this sincerity to him._

"Carrie what is this place and who are the others your takling about"? Gumball

_The emo girl is surprised by the blue kitten had already figured out her name._

_"Wait how did you know my name?" Gumball answers her question._

_"Well that's because your one of my friends and also the fact your my brother's girlfriend". _

"Your brother?" She asked him.

"Darwin." Gumball answered her.

Carrie is now confused that the blue kitten knows her boyfriends name.

"Wait what is your last name."

"Watterson"? Gumball truthfully answers her

"That can't be only has his little sister?" She informs him this. Which now confuses the blue cat.

"What the what are you talking about Carr-".Gets cut off by a familiar voice

"Carrie your not supposed to talk to him until we're sure he's not working with them." The cyclops informing the ghost girl. She then leaves the chair with her now floating. Gumball then looks at the boy and immediately recognizes the cyclops. He wore a yellow shirt,red shorts, shoes with long socks,under his hair he had a huge one eye that had ink dripping on it.

"Rob!?" Gumball confused now that his arch enemy his here with "Penny" and Carrie .The cyclops turns around and looks down on the kitten.

"So you already figured out my name and you clearly knew Carrie's before we showed up. So I going to ask you this furball how did you get here".

"Well it's because "Penny" here knocked me out and-" gets cut off by the antlered girl.

"He meant how did you get out of your world you dunderhead." She insults him

"How should I know yesterday this guy (points at Rob with a confused look on his face) comes to my school disguise himself as a the Superintendent Evil but pronounces as "Eh-vill"_._.( Penny just looks at Rob with a you can't be serious look on her face. Rob then glares at her.) He then tries to stomp our cartoonish ways by "fixing" us."

"How so?" Rob asked him what his counterpart did to him.

"What I meant by this is that he tried to turn us into(looks at them) humans then furthering that. He then put Masami in this machine that slowly made her into an actual live action person. Me and Darwin manges to foil his plans by us turning everyone back to normal but then he looked like he wanted to a fist fight with me. But then he ran away like a coward until Banana Joe used his banana peel to stop him from escaping and he fell to the floor.( This causes Carrie to chuckle a bit.) "

"As Evil fell down to the floor. We all gathered around him to see "Evils" body deformed. I looked offed his mask to reveal to be you. You then tried to weasel your way out but Tina who is a T-Rex by the way if I didn't explain that knocked you unconscious with her tail."After that I came home, went to bed and then I came here to this werid world where everything is a shade of yellow and everything is covered in ink." He finishes his story to the trio. But then Carrie asks the blue cat.

"So what happened to me in your world"? Gumball then nonchalantly answers to the emo.

"Well you had to be buried because you were a ghost and they put manure in your gravestone". This causes the emo girl to smack Rob in the back of his head causing him minor pain.

Rob rubs the back of his head now when an annoyed look at the emo girl who smack him. But looks in a somber face and bitterly informs Gumball.

"I think it wouldn't have mattered anyway even if he wouldve been send here but then The Demon would've showed up and killed them." Gumball then wonders what he's talking about. Then "Penny" sarcastically replies to Rob's answer.

"Well that was obvious. That lame-brained idea can only be cooked up by a toon version of Rob." Saying this nonchalantly to them. Rob gets annoyed by her comment about him. Gumball then asks them.

"Umm who exactly is the Demon? You guys have been talking about?" He question them this.

"Penny" then tells Rob and Carrie to leave her alone with the cat. The two then leave the room with Carrie having a concerned look on her face for Gumball.

* * *

~The Interrogation 3:49 p.m.

"Penny" then grabs the chair she then sits down with her right leg and arms crossed while glaring at him.

"First of all my name's Penelope. Only my friends can call me Penny. Second look at me when I'm talking to you."

"But I am looking at you Pen.. I mean Penelope." Gumball corrected himself before name she got mad at him. But was unsure what she was taking about.

"You're not". Gumball gives her a confused look still unsure what's she's talking about.

"I meant your face" She points at him.

"What about it?"

"It's at an angle turn it until you can actually look at me". She orders him turn his face.

"I can't do is how my face is normally ". This annoys Penelope as she then gets up from the chair, then comes to where Gumball is tied up.

She then bends down put both her hands on the sides of Gumball's face and then she turns his head which causes Gumball some pain as she's doing this. This continues until Gumball's head is actually looking at her. Penelope does pause for a minute to notice how weird his face looks when it's looking directly at someone.

"No wonder why you always keep your face in that angle". Penelope moves from Gumball and returns to the sits back down and still glaring at the blue kitten.

"So why did you bring here to your base." He questioned this to the girl infront of him.

"The reason for that is because Masami suggested it. But if it was me calling the shots you be dead." Penelope makes her hand look like a gun while she talking and pretends to fire. Which frightens him seeing that Penelope is very different from Penny.

"Wait Masami helped me?" He is very confused about this statement.

She then signs with an annoyed look on her face.

"Can we just focus on this right now furball. Listen I'm going to tell you something that's going to mess you ,your family, your friends and your hometown"-

"There not real" - Gumball now looking a bit depressed about what he just said. This does confused the girl infornt of him that he already knew that.

"So how did you figure that out." She asked him

" I think it was when everyone tried to kill me and my family after we destoryed the town. After that I was at my bed the next morning with everything back to normal. I didn't mind it at first and then everything started to glitch around Elmore that me and my brother realized that out our lives are a television show but then it cuts to us with our family at home eating then explain to Mom and Anais of how we manage to be friends again with them just felt off. Now that I think about it. I think it was pretty obvious with all the werid things that happened in my town".

"If you knew your world wasn't real. Then why did you continued living with the lie?" -Penelope

" I was my life, even if it wasn't real what I felt about it and everyone was real to me. Plus no one would believe me if I told them". Penelope being unsure about his answer of allowing himself to be ignorant of his life not being real.

"Now I know you're not working for The Demon". Gumball is confused of who this monster she,Joe and Rob were talking about.

"So this demon you guys keep talking about anyway. They keep calling me that to me but I don't know why that is?"

Penelope then clenches her fist's and then glares at the blue cat.

"Hope you like long stories kid".

* * *

~ Flashback

"_It all happened when Ben Bocqulet came to our town. He said he was going to give everyone an opportunity of a lifetime and make all there dreams come true. He hired alot of workers to work on his studio. He got my father to construct some kind of machine for saying to him that it will help him with his goal. My dad had to work overtime working on that damn thing. I barely get to see him in the morning and he was to exhausted when he got back home at night._

_After when the studio finally opened alot people started disappearing after my dad said he finished the machine for him. Which then I started to feel like something or someone been messing with my memories cause I have no idea why I send Bert there in the first place._

_Then the Inkquestion started._

_Few days after the studio opened these monsters showed up attacking our town. They're were five of them two rabbits,two cats and a fish. Four of them looked human or what was left of them. The Demon looks just like you but taller, thinner but that he looked almost like a skeleton, and his face except for his mouth was covered in ink._

_They destroyed the entire town and killed so many people including my family who were devoured by that fat rabbit we call The Worm. I somehow managed to survive the encounter with the monster. After that I meet Rob and a bunch of other survivors from The Inkquestion. We all formed a resistance group called The Insurgence so we can find a way to end The Ink Wattersons once and for all._

_There are five of them in total. The Demon,The Snake, The Beast,The Worm and you've already encountered The Witch. Out of all of them The Demon is the strongest while The Witch is the weakest of the bunch. They each rule over a domain in this town what they called Elmore. It's unknown what happened to Ben Bocqulet after it. But I'm pretty sure he was killed during The Inkquestion._

* * *

~ Insurgence Base 4:20 p.m.

After she told her story if what happened to her world. The blue cat asked her.

"So why didn't you guys just called yourselves"The Resistance" or "The Rebels"? Penelope then answers.

"It's because the author of this story wanted a different name for the resistance group and the Rebellion has been already taken."

(**Hey you try to come up with an original name for a resistance group it's hard).**

_Gumball and Penelope looked up at the ceiling with confused looks on there faces._

_"Who was that"? The blue cat questioned _

_Just ignore him". She replied_

**( Just ignore me like everyone else does. You Nutcase)**

**"**_What was that"? Penelope angered by that insult._

**(Nothing...)**

_Gumball then opens his mouth to clear this akward moment of silence._

_"So Penelope I can ask you something"?_

_"What"?_

_"Did you have a boyfriend? I not saying that I want to ask you out or anything. I just wanted to know if you had one before all this happened"?_

_"We broke up. That's all you need to know about it" She replied with an angry look. Which makes the blue cat uncomfortable._

_"Oh" He didn't know it was personal for as it seemed she didn't handled the breakup very well. _

_"So was his name Gumball? Penelope looks at him with dumbfounded look._

_"No his name wasn't Gumball. Infact what kind of dumbass parents name there kid after candy. They might as well name after candy. The mom's name is Jaw Breaker, with her husband Muchi, the boy Gumball and their daughter Anus". _

_"It's actually Anais" He corrected her._

_"Does it look like I care" Penelope with a serious look._

_"No but if you want me to understand how you feel I can try to help you?" As he tries to reach out to her. She comes close to the blue cat then grabs his throat,and raises him up in the air. Gumball looks at her in eyes and sees that she has a more furious look on her face that makes his own mom's glare be put to shame._

_"When you're Parents and little sister are killed right in front of you. Then you will know how I feel about it." She drops him down on the ground with him feeling a bit of pain from the fall._

_"Ow"_

* * *

~Flashback Cafeteria before The Inkquestion

In a cafeteria a boy in a light brown sweater is laying his head down on the table depressed over his breakup with his girlfriend three days ago. With him on the left was an optimistic boy with a teal bowtie with blonde hair on the right is an emo girl with white hair dye on her hair.

The emo girl was patting the sweater boys shoulder in a way to show concerned for him.

"Look I know it's been ruff for you lately _. But you can't just mop around all the time. I mean you barley smile anymore and you're starting to act more like your step sister".

"Also you haven't eaten any of my welcome to the neighborhood gift basket. Plus you also slamming the door at my everytime I try to talk to you." The bowtie boy concerned for his health.

"Alan he really doesn't want to hear that right now".

"I'm just trying to help Caroline".

"I know but right now we need to get him back to his old self". Pointing to the depressed boy next to her.

"I do want him go get his happiness back. He did help get my faith in the world back. So as his friend I should do the same for him.'

"Well that's going to be a bit of a problem cause most of our friends kinda hate him including Darwin". Starts to frown after saying that last part.

"Well maybe we should help him find another girlfriend"? Alan suggested with Carrie slapping him.

"Are you nuts.." Looking at _ hoping she didn't just made him more depressed as he already was of reminding him of his ex girlfriend. "What is wrong with you it's only been three days. He needs more time to move and so does Penelope. You have to wait about a month or two after the breakup. Do you think some girl is going to come here and-" Then a Raven haired girl comes to there table.

"Hey is _ free. Cause I need him for a very important thing tonight okay byeee". She grabs _ of the table and brings him to the hallway to discuss something with him. Leaving Alan and Carrie confused of what just happened.

"Well that escalated pretty quickly". Alan pretty suprised that out of all the girls that showed up it was her.

"Wait was that Masami"? Carrie pondering why she would want _ for something.

* * *

~After the Interrogation 4:50 p.m.

"Just who was that guy"? Carrie pondering about the mysterious boy who she can't remember the name of.

Until Carrie heard a noise and saw Penelope leaving the room. Carrie then flies towards her then asks her how the interrogetion went.

"Besides being a pain in the ass. He isn't working for The Demon." She answered the emo girls question. Carrie then notices that Gumball is still tied up and she's holding him.

"So why is he still tied up"? Carrie ask her

"I still don't trust him.". Pen replied

"So how did it went Penny". Another boy showed up and this time Gumball recognized the voice to be Alan. Except it was a little deeper the top of his head was a balloon while he wore a bowtie,collar shirt, jeans and shoes. Alan then notices Gumball.

"Oh hello there little how are you-" Gumball gets angry and starts hissing at the balloon boy which scares him and then flees from him.

"Seriously can one of you untie me now." Gumball protests

"No" Carrie and Penelope said this in union. Which Gumball is annoys but this until the hear a distorted noise coming from outside the base.

"What the What was that"? Gumball asked the two girl. Then Rob comes to the room where the cat and girls are.

"He's here. We have to go now." Rob informs the two to hurry up. Penelope drops Gumball as she starts leaving and Carrie looking worried for the feline.

"But what about him" she points at the tied up cat. Penelope then grabs a knife and cuts him loose from the rope with unties him. She then glares at the kitten.

"We need to go now before he comes here."

The doors then breaks down by a monstrous version of Gumball that comes into their base. It was like what Pen said about the creature. It looked exactly like him but he was taller,leaner with him slouching and was dripping in ink,his left hand resembles his own,while the right had massive claws for a hand,he had a tail,his right leg was wearing a shoe with the left he was barefoot,his smile was also disturbing as if he can't move it or speak. The terrified the blue kitten then sees the angered Penelope.

"Is that?" She then finishes his sentence.

"Yes That's The Demon"...

* * *

**End of Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there here's the next round of Elmore Ink Enjoy.**

* * *

**Elmore Ink**

**Chapter 3 **

**The Demon Arrives**

_~The Insurgence Base 5:54_

_The Demon enters the base with ink dripping from him and shadows were covering the area as the monster walked towards the frighten cat and angry antlered girl. Gumball got a really good look at the monster as it looked just like what Penelope implies it to be. _

_Except The Demon was 7 Ft tall, his ears were asymmetrical and __his face was covered in ink except for his smiling mouth which was the creepiest thing about him. Gumball notices that Penelope is breathing heavily with a look on murder on her face. Her right eye looked at the cat._

_"Gumball get out of here, find a way to help the others find a way kill these bastereds. " _

_"But what about you" he asked Penelope worried about her._

_"Go before I lose my Patience. I can handle this myself." She ordered him as she pulls out a hand gun from her coat then does what he's told for once and runs while The Demon looks at the blue cat( unsure how because the ink in his eyes. He probably can sense him). Not noticing the gun between his face with the angry girl infront of him holding the weapon._

Penelope was heavily breathing with a hateful glare on her face. She pulls the trigger and a bullet shots the demon in the face but it has no effects on him as the bullet hole is absorbed. She continues to fire at the sweater demon but this has no effects on it as the bullet holes instantly disappear as the demon comes closer to her.

As Penelope's gun ran out of bullets,she then pulls out her knife from her shorts pocket and tries to stab the blue demon. She screams as she charges at the monster but the demon slams her into a wall. Then grabs her with his massive right arm. Penelope struggles and stabs it to escape it's grip but to no avail. As the ink monster then crushes her with his is about to kill Penelope with its left arm turned into a blade. Penelope is now sacred that this is how she would die.

"I'm sorry Dad." Thinking that in her mind with tears almost coming out of her eyes.

In a flash the left arm is sliced off from the demon. The severed arm then drop to the ground. Screeching in pain the monster loses it's grip of Penelope then she falls into the ground being freed from it. When the unknown attacker then comes to Penelope's side who is revealed to be Masami now wielding a katakana. As she's facing the blade right in front of the demon.

As his right arm regenerates the demon's left eye is revealed as he sees the katana girl in front of him holding the sword ready to strike him again.

The Ink Monster smile turned into a frown when he look at her then. It starts to bring both it's hands to the sides of it head screaming as if it was in pain. This confuses Masami and Penelope.

But when Masami tried to reach out to The Demon. It backs away from her then summons hordes of scearchers to attack the two girls while the Demon retreats into the ink.

* * *

~Somewhere in the Insurgence Base 6:38 p.m.

Gumball continued running until he stopped to catch his breath.

"I wonder if Penelope is okay and what was that thing? As he continues to walk to find away out of the base. The walls turn black with ink covering them.

And then The Demon Gumball pops out of the ink in the group. It unleashes a hellish scream and Gumball starts running away from it. The demon chase's the terrified kitten down the halls.

The monster destroys most of the halls trying to trap Gumball. But his cartoon physics keep him from getting trapped. As Gumball keeps running he sees a door out of base he reaches the handle turns it and opens the door.

Gumball then slams it on the ink abomination. All is heard is a screeching sound coming from the door. Then the entire base implodes as it's crumbles down leaving only a crater and pieces of what remains of the base.

Gumball is then alone yet again in this wasteland as he wonders if Penelope and the others have made it out okay. As he leaves to places unknown he doesn't know that's he's being watched. The ink Gumball comes out the rumble as sees Gumball leaving.

The monster starts to growl until it here's a voice calling to him. The monster turns to see a boy wearing a hoodie,shorts and long shoes. His arm looked like a fishes fin. His face was a human boy but the left half looks like a gold fish.

"That's enough for now "Gumball" . You can kill that feline at anytime but for now we have to head back. Nicole saids she has found and captured another of those freaks that entered our world". The hooded boy then leaves with the ink monster will him as they teleport to a place unknown.

* * *

~ Wasteland 7:43 p.m.

Penelope and Masami manages to kill the Scearchers and escape the base before it collapse. The duo then see that Rob,Joe and Carrie have manages to get out in time. They alret the trio and came to where they are.

"So you guys made it out okay." Masami saying to the cyclops.

"Well unfortunately we got seperated from the others. But I'm pretty sure that Alan,Ocho, Sussie and Tina made it out fine." Saying this but the cloud girl notice he excluded a certain person.

"What about Tobias".

"What about him". Rob saying this nonchalantly as in not liking the cloud boy.

"So the blue cat isn't in league with The Demon?" Joe asked the others still unsure of the cat.

"No". They all said to the banana headed boy.

"Oh". He said dumbfounded.

"Speaking of Gumball. Do you think he made it out okay"? Carrie unsure of the blue cat's fate.

"I'm pretty sure he's fine. It's going to take alot more then an imploding building to kill that furball". Penelope reassuring to know the emo girl of the toon cat made it out alive.

"Do what are we gonna do now"? Masami asked Rob.

"First we need to find the others. I'm pretty sure Carmen and Teri are at the park. As for Gumball I'm pretty sure that he's going back to this house. That's where The Witch is I need you two to keep an eye on the cat. While Carrie,Penny and I will go find the others to regroup. I'm pretty sure there not far from us."

After he informs the plan to them Penelope, Carrie and Rob leave to go find the members of the Insurgence. While Joe and Masami walked to find Gumball. Masami started to feel unsure which is then notice by Joe.

"Is something wrong". He asks the cloud girl who noticed her face being sad.

"Uh it's nothing. I'm just unsure of something."

"About what?"

"It's just that I think I meet him before?"

"Who Gumball?"

"No not him The Demon" She corrected herself.

"Huh what do you mean?" Joe confused.

"It just started after it looked at me. It's smile turned into a frown as if it was very sad when it saw me with it's eye. Then it ran away from us as if it didn't want to hurt me." Masami questioning why I didn't attack them knowing that monster could've easily killed both of them.

"I think he's trying to your emotions to get your guard down or was just toying with ya." Joe thinking then came up with a joke.

"Besides if he was. You probably would've send him to cloud nine anyway. Even though your feeling cloudy Masami. Hahahaha". He laughed with Masami being annoyed by this.

"I'm being serious here".

"I am too for crying out CLOUD hahaha-Ow". has laughs again but gets hit on the face with the scabbard of the more annoyed girls katana.

"Let's just hurry and find Gumball." Masami feeling a little better with Joe rubbing his nose after being hit in the face with the weapon. To two then continue walking trying to find Gumball.

* * *

~Location Underground with alot of pipes 9:56 p.m.

"So what information did you two found out on the surface". The voice sounded female and intimidating.

The Witch and The Snake where next to each other. But when he was about to tell the woman the teenage rabbit girl speaks first.

"I saw a kitty in my house. It was a blue kitty. I wanted to play with him but then he ran away before I get to use my "TOYS" on the kitty it's not FAIR". The Witch whined like a four throwing a hissy fit of not getting the toy they wanted. While the ink rabbit was throwing a tantrum the fish boy in the coat then spoke to the woman.

" What she means is that another one of his creations has arrived to our world and he's probably with those survivors of our Inkquestion what they been calling it. But this time it's Gumball Watterson his favorite creation." This suprised the woman that out of all of them it was that came here.

"Any other news do you want to give". She orders him.

"Well it's that "Gumball" over here(point to the demon cat behind him that's has his back on the three) manages to find the toon and the location on the survivors before I showed up. He did destroyed the base but I doubt any of them are dead." He glares at the ink cat with it hissing at the fish.

"Speaking of toons". She throws someone in the middle of the room who was tied up with some knives in his body.

The one there talking about is revealed to be Rob( **the** **one who tried to warn everybody but his inability to communicate with them got him beat up by a Trex and-) **

_"Okay we get it I screwed up. WILL YOU STOP TALKING ABOUT IT ALREADY"! Rob shouted at me with the top of his lungs confusing the three who were there of why he was shouting at the ceiling._

_The woman comes out of the shadows to reveal to Nicole Watterson but she was the same as the other two. Her right face has a cat like appearance while the left look like a middle aged woman. Her clothes were a t-shirt with a button on the left of her body with a gray skirt**.** Her hands were like a cats hand ,she also had tail while on her legs was bare foot like a felines while the other was a humans leg._

_Rob then look at the three ink creatures he was seeing. He was suprised to she twisted versions of Gumball's family except he didn't see Gumball or his Father with them._

_"What exactly are you freaks." This offended "Nicole" until The Snake answered the polygon toon._

_" Well no prize yourself blockhead or should I should call you glitchy" This angered the deformed toon._

_"Just to answer your question. I'm Darwin Watterson but The Insurgence call me the Snake." He then points to the rabbit girl._

_"The Woman child that's right to me is Anais The Witch. Quite a fitting title for the "little" brat. The Witch looks offended by that insult. Then he points to the cat woman who had her arms crossed._

_"I'm guessing you already meet Nicole Sericourt aka The Beast. Also quite fitting to the most violent of us." Rob is confused why her last name is different even though she's their mother._

_"So where's your dad?" He ask the fish boy. Which irritates The Beast._

_"Oh Mr Dad I he think would loved be here right now but he's too busy stuffing his face on somewhere. Plus he's way to massive to be hear right now._

_(An shilloute of a giant rabbit monster with three tails with mouth's consuming a piece of Elmore is seen with a close up on its glowing eyes on it's face with ink coming out of them.)_

_Rob then notices the tall creature behind The Snake. As he looked familiar to him._

_"What's with that monster behind you and why does it look like Gumball". The Snake turns his head to see who he was talking about._

_"Oh him he's was an experiment to bring cartoon characters such as yourself to our world,but unfortunately the test subject who's soul was used to bring Gumball to life. It ended in failure and brought this thing we call "The Demon" as you see now. Rob was disturbed by this._

_"Some lunatic was turning humans into cartoon characters that's insane". A laugh is heard from the beast who heard the toons nonsense._

_"Oh really saids the block head who was turning his "friends" into humans". Nicole points out Rob's hypocritisy._

_"What I did was different you pathetic loser". This angers The Beast as she stands up with a angry look on her face._

_"What's a matter Doc. Did I pushed your buttons you pussy". He insults her again. Which then she gets angrier at the deformed toon hitting all her berserk buttons._

_"You little brat I'm going to me you regret of ever leaving the void." As she about to attack._

_"Stop this nonsense all of you. This anyway to treat our guest".A male voice is heard which alerts the ink trio and Rob. Behind The Demon himself is a someone sitting on a throne.__It was in black and white with a rainbow on top of it. The throne was turned so no one can see his face. He was holding and reading a book called The Book Of Living._

_"Who the hell are you?" Rob asks the man in the chair._

_"Is that anyway to treat your creator". He replied to his rude comment._

_"My creator?" _

_"May I ask you something? Why did leave the domain that I send you there to stay for eternity withthen meddle the affairs of my creations?" Rob is stunned silenced that this the guy who threw him in the void because he was a mistake. _

_"You did what"? _

_"I asked you a question my child. I want your answer". He told the child like a demanding parent._

_"Can you really blame me. It was Gumball's fault for not getting me while he was looking for Molly instead. So when I got out I became his nemesis in order to get back. I think the reason why you didn't threw me back because I had a purpose in the universe." _

_"And if I asked you to join my side in order to put you back to the way you were and give you a much bigger role in my new universe?" He tempts Rob with a new life and to fix his deformity from the void. Rob does hesitate first but then laughs._

_"Never" He saids this man on his throne. The man then closes his book with a sigh._

_"Very well but just so you know. You have only yourself to blame for this." He saids disappointedly then tips his hat to The Demon who looks hesitant at first but The Snake comes to him and whispers at his dripping ear._

_"You know one of his victims was her. He put her in a container to "fix" her". The Demon smile to a frown to show being shocked. _

_He then starts walking to the tied up toon. When The Beast sees the ink monster coming she walks away from him and cowers in a corner with a terrified look on her face knowing what's going to happen. Until the Ink Gumball was right in front of Rob with it looking down on him. I raises his right hand. Rob final words were._

_"Oh you have got to be kidding me.__I'm going to get killed off in the first three chapters of this story. By a human turned into cartoon character is going to kill me. What is with this author's grudge with me?GOD DAMNIT-AHHHHHHHHH". It's hand was on Rob's face then as he crushes his face with Rob screaming at the top of his lungs all the while the deformed toon starts to __disintegrate with tears coming out of his eyes. The snake has a clam look on his face, the Witch laughs manically at the toon's demise while The beast looks away in a mix of horror and fear. The man on the throne saids this in rythme._

_WHEN YOU LEFT THE VOID_

_IT LEFT ME PRETTY ANNOYED_

_THEN YOU MESSED WITH MY CREATIONS_

_ALL I FELT WAS DEVASTATION._

_THE DEMON IS FULL OF GLOOM_

_HE WILL BE YOU'RE DOOM _

_AS YOU KNOW THAT ROB_

_NOW ALL YOU CAN DO IS SOB _

_KNOWING THAT YOU ARE NOW DESENDING_

_YOU SHOULD'VE KNOWN BETTER THAN TO RUINED MY ENDING! _

_As he finished his sentence Rob's screams become silence as he is turned into nothing but ashes by the ink demon. The man then stands up still in the shadows then tells the four creatures._

_"As your creator I now need the four of you track down and bring me Gumball Watterson . I don't care how long it takes just bring him here so I can create a new universe with the ending I envisioned for Elmore. If you fail you will end up with like that piece of trash that defied me.I did I make myself clear?"_

_" But what about The Insurgence"? The Beast asks The Creator on what to do with the survivors._

_"If they interfere will my goal kill them all". He ordered them._

_The Witch,Snake and Beast all nod at The Creator and without a word they left. He looks at The ink Gumball. Who looked horrified of what it did then turns his head to notice the man behind home._

_"You're dismissed for now. Also l don't want you to disobey orders again so stay at your domain and let your "family" handle the Intruders." He scolds the creature. "Gumball" then leaves to leave the man alone. The Creator then goes back to his throne slouching on like a couch saying to himself._

_"It was either him or the peanut. I thinked I made the right choice on that one. He was too generic to fit in my Amazing World". He smiled smugly as he gets back to work on making his universes. As we zoomed out other small orbs are seen witth labels on the balls. One was called Darball,The Fallen, Werecats, Mirror World,Lion King, Newsies, Harem and another one that wasn't lit like the others labeled "The Amazing World Of Gumball"._

* * *

~Elmore Junior High 12:39 a.m.

The Demon is seen a classroom that is emptied with no one with him. He sits alone with it's head on a desk as if he's depressed. It remembers an image of a girl who cut his arm off. He then thinks that he might've known in this person in his old life but unsure what she was to him. He can only remember her name. But only saids it so quietly that no one can hear him.

"Ma...sa...mi"?

* * *

**Well that's chapter 3. I put some references on other TAWOG Au's if you didn't notice.**


	4. Chapter 4

**This is the first arc of Elmore Ink and this one about The Witch.**

* * *

**Chapter4**  
**Follow The Inky Road**

_~Watterson Residences 6:30 A.M._

**(When last left our blue feline he cowardly ran away from a monster that looked just like him. After that he wandered around until-**

_"WIll You Shut Up Already. You Been Taking For Six Hours Straight. Just Let Me Have My Own Thoughts For Once." Gumball Shouted at me the Narrator who was taking to were he is going. The blue furball then arrives at a familiar place his house._

"What The What? How did I get back here?" He gets confused as he went back in circles.

**(Just to inform you Gumball. The Witch isn't in the house right so it's somewhat safe to go in there to get some information.)**

_"What do you mean "somewhat" safe"? Gumball then gets more annoyed at the Narrator._

_"What am I going to use incase something bad happens?" Then an Axe falls out of the sky landing near Gumball who looks up into the sky._

**(It's Dangerous To Go Alone Take This) **_then picks up the axe but has a little difficulty getting it off the ground. But eventually he pulls it out but get hit in the face with the axe._

_"Ugh I might as well get this over with". He then again goes into the his "home". While inside he sees the house is in ruins shattered glass everywhere, the couch was torn to pieces and the kitchen has been barricaded. As he cautiously moves around the house and to the stairs. Gumball notices a broken picture frame. He picks it up the frame and when he gets up the stairs he looks down at the frame. He sees five people in the frame that appears that they are a family._

_The images of the family has two females and three males. There positioned looks as if they were happy with the daughter of the who family looks likes Anais but she looks like an eight year old is on top of her brother who was wearing a orange hoodie and laughing. Gumball recognized this boy to be Darwin as he looked different from the others. _

_When he sees a woman hugging her husband with them laughing in the picture he sees that they are his parents Nicole and notices a red x across the woman on it with the words "WHY" next to the woman. This confuses Gumball as to why that's there and then he turns is eyes to the bottom left the image of the boy but its scratched off to the point that you can't see the image of him. _

_"Just want happened to these people?" Just as he saids this. Gumball hears a noise that's coming from inside his room. As Gumball enters the room he sees a tape recorder on his bed with the words Doctor on it he plays it and hears the voice of his mother on it._

**_Doctor _**

**_"Uh so this is what rock bottom feels I lose my job,after that the divorce and then who to choose custody over the kids. I'm still wondering if he hates me for making him leave his siblings behind after we moved away._**

**_He still hasn't been talking to me or anyone else after the maybe with this new job as security of this studio I'm sure this will help both of us for now. _**

**_I still don't trust this Ben Bocqulet guy as he keeps looking at my son as if he wants something from_ and if he so much as touches my boy I will send him to the morgue"._**

_The recording stops and Gumball looks a mix of pity and shock. As he was shocked that the Wattersons of this world are separated. But he also heard the name of this Ben again. He knew about him from Penelope's story but still doesn't know what happened to him after the Inkquestion started or how the Wattersons were turned into these monsters._

_As he was lost in thought another voice is heard from the computer that turns on then the image reveals Ink Anais aka the Witch on the screen she starts to laugh gleefully like a psychopathic loon._

_"Anais?" As he calls her name The Witch just glares at him then has a confused face._

_" Huh how long has it been since someone called me that? Five weeks? Four months? Doesn't matter. Now you and I can "play" with my "friends" little kitty. I've already send one of them after you before you came "home". You going to have fun with this guy cause when he's ends you your going to be the one who's TOAST! SEVERS YOU RIGHT FOR HER PICKING YOU OVER MEEEE!" As she screams her resentment at him the screen turns off._

* * *

_The blue cat hears something pounding his feet. He looks down and sees its Anton the toast. Gumball then picks up the piece of toast and bites his face off. _

_"Well that was kinda off anti cal-" He gets punched in bythe face by another piece of toast but this time this one has six pieces of toast fused together and the middle one has a face of a human on it. This of course freaks Gumball out. Then piece of mutated toast then runs out of the room and down the stairs. With the blue cat now angry brings the axe with him and chases the toast into the kitchen. Which is barricaded the blue kitten furiously swings the axe and destroys the wall and enters the kitchen. _

_"You know Anton your making this really easy for me. Cause you just trapped yourself with me". He said confidentiality to the mutated toast. But the toast just smirked at him. As he spoke Anton sounded like a voice of legion._

" You have that wrong "Gumball". It is you that is cornered." As multiple pieces of toast appear in the kitchen surrounding the blue cat. Gumball just looks confused as last time an army of Anton clones showed up they could barely put up a fight even as a group.

"Seriously I can handle a bunch of pieces of a breakfast meal. This could barely count as a fight." He saids this with his axe on his hand.

"Alone we are no match...But together" As the ink Anton said this all of the Anton clones start to come to him. They all mashed together with him to form a more humanoid being. The creature look more like Anton's human form. Wore shoes,pants,a T-shirt, and had hair that look like a piece of bread. The blue cat was suprised that the pieces of bread just merged into a humanoid made of bread.

".WE..ARE...THE...SWARM."He saids this as a piece of his face peeled off revealing multiple pieces of toast inside of him.

**INK ANTON AKA THE SWARM**

"You have got to be kidding me?" Then The swarm tries to punch kitten dodges the attack. As he ran to the door he tries to open it but finds out it's locked.

"Oh come on" Then The swarm grabs him by the leg and swings him and slams Gumball to the ground then on the refrigerator and throws him to the the kitchen sink.

"You cannot hope to beat us feline. For we are the swarm. We are many. We are are-".Then Gumball just thought of something.

"Wait your made of toast right?" He ask the swarm.

"Ugh yes." The swarm answered him

"What happens when bread is hit with water?"

"Well it just get all soggy and the dissolves in water why do you...Uh Oh." The swarm realizes what going to happen next.

"Oh okay". Gumball sprays the Anton monster with the hose on the sink before it could attack him. This makes the monster staring to dissolve as pieces of bread star to come out of him. Gumball then get off the sink. Grabs him axe then starts chopping the swarm into pieces while it's screaming. Until only the ink Anton with the human face on it's upper left head was left. As Gumball was about to swing his axe at the remaining Anton.

"You may have defeated me Watterson. But I'm only a diversion. _NOW MACHINATOR _ he shouted then a disordered scream is heard from outside his home. A boy who has a robot head,pipes and a wheel on his back, a mechanical arm,a robot leg, the least of him had a human appearance and it's face had just one eye but it was empty with only flashing like a rolling camera.

The robotic creature raise it mechanical arm and it turned into an arm cannon with five missiles fired out of it as it starts to destroy the Wattersons home. The house started crumble with pieces falling off of it. The toast laugh as if he will take Gumball down with him. While the blue cat panicked he then thought of something then he grabs the laughing Anton. While outside The MACHINATOR fire a massive laser out of it's eye aiming at the Watterson Residences. Then the home goes on fire then explodes. With nothing left with only ruins remain of the former home of the Wattersons robotic ink monster turns it's right leg into a rocket engine and flys off to the distance.

* * *

~Flashback Cafeteria before the Inkquestion

A girl who has short black hair,wearing a white t-shirt,black tie,black skirt,and black shoes. Is seen dragging a boy with short dark brown hair,a tan sweater, blue shirt under his sweater, gray pants and blue shoes but his face was hidden.

"So why did you drag me out of the cafeteria Masami". The annoyed boy asked her.

"I kinda need your help with something". She said sheepishly

"With what"?

"I need you to be my boyfriend for a few days". Masami ask him this strange request to the boy. This shocked the boy to scream.

"WHAT THE WHAT? There is no way I doing that." Then Masami got mad and told him what's really going on.

"Look I told my parents that I had a boyfriend because they were going to arrange marriage for me when I got older. I didn't want to do that so I got desperate and lied to them". She saying this honestly to him.

"Then why didn't you get Leslie to do this?"

"He's gay _" She told him but oddly his name was blurred out.

"You could've picked any other guy why me?" She them list them to the boy why didn't pick them.

"Alan and Darwin are already dating and I doubt Carrie or Carmen would want me to borrow them. I think there still mad of what happened last time."

"Anton is too much of a whip, Hector would've been mistaken for an adult,Idaho a hillbilly, Clayton's exaggerate everything, Colin and Felix are too hideous, Ocho can't control his temper, Bert is a smartass, Juke and William can't hold a conversation,Joe takes everything as a joke and Rob's too generic". The boy notices she left out a certain boy.

"What about Tobias?" She gives him a disgusted look.

"No". She decided to ask him about a certain thing.

"So how are you and Penelope doing". Asking about his relationship with her friend.

"We broke up". He said this bitterly to her.

"Perfect" Masami gleefully saying this but this only angered the boy.

"Well I'm still not doing it. You could handle your mistakes yourself". As he's about to leave but Masami stops him.

"What if I told you that I get your mom her old job back". He turns his head looking at the girl.

"What did say"?

"Well I could convince my father who is in charge of the Rainbow give your mother her old job back." She tempts the boy. Which he felt responsible for his mother losing it in the first place. He did felt suspicious of this as to think she would backstab him if he wasn't careful.

"So what do you want in return"?. He asked the manipulative girl.

"Nothing I just need you to pretend to be my boyfriend for a few days and after that I will help you. So we got a deal _y". With her hand extentends as to shake the boys hand. The preteen signs and then come to her then shake her hand. He just glares at her with her just smugly smiling at him.

"After this were never speaking to each other again".

"Fine by me _y"

"Don't call me that."

"Whatever but at least you wouldn't be your mopy self for now". She laughs with the annoyed boy next to her.

* * *

~Streets of Elmore 7:43 a.m

Masami was confused about of a memory of a certain boy but couldn't remember his face or name. But he was important to her. While she lost in thought Joe tries to get her attention by shaking her.

"Masami will you get your head out of the clouds". This gets her out of her thoughts.

"What?" See then looks at Joe. He then points up in the air which smoke coming from the distance and sees an ink cyborg monster flying away from somewhere. Then he looks at Masami worried.

"You don't think he-".

"Let's just hurry." As two started to ran to were the smoke came from. She did know that this wouldn't have killed the feline so easily. While they ran for a bit until a bus comes out of nowhere almost crashing into the duo which Masami nearly scared to death and Joe almost fainted. The door of the bus opened to reveal a girl wearing goggles over her eyes, Her hair was in a bun,wear a sleeveless shirt and long pants. The strange thing about her is that she has cactus on where her ears should be,her forearm and her turns to see the two. Removes the goggles to reveal her green eyes.

"So you two need a lift"? She asked them with a bright smile on her face. As the two enter the bus they screamed at her.

"YOU COULD'VE RAN US OVER CARMEN". Masami yelling at Carmen's carelessness.

"I NEARLY CRAP MYSELF". Joe scared out of his life. She ignores there complains at her driving skills.

"Well when you guys are done criticizing me. I was ordered by Rob to get you two to the Wattersons Home but looks like we're going to have to go where this Gumball is going." She closes the doors behind them, then starts the engine to drives it to the road.

As she sat down on the bus. Masami started to think about the boy who was in her memories while trying to figure out what his name was.

* * *

~Witch's Domain

The Ink Anais aka the Witch is laughing gleefully while playing with a stuffed donkey while The Beast and The Snake are sitting looking at her. The Ink Bobert flies down and lands next to the trio.

"So is it done." The witch ask the robot. Which just nods at her. It makes the women child laugh with excitement.

"What's done" The Beast questions the rabbit women.

"The Machinator has slain the blue kitty." This shocks the snake as this is not what they were told to beast looks calm then stands up with her arms crossed.

"Anais what were the orders The Creator told us to do with The Kitty". The Witch stops laughing turns to her.

"Umm he said we could kill the Insurgence if they interfered with our plans".

"And what was the other order he gave us? You know that very important one? For his goal"? Sounding alot more mad but still calm.

"Ca..pture ..the...Kitty?" Anais started to get nervous. The Beast starts to walk to her.

"Very good now tell me why did you think it was a good idea to send the robot and the toast to kill him?" As she got to where the witch was. The rabbit started to tremble as the blue feline was next to her.

" He...was... your...favo...rite..."? She sheepishly replied to the older blue cat. Causing the beast to smile for a second then punches the witch in face. The causes the rabbit to scream in agony while she covering her face. Ink Nicole starts to kicking her in the gut repeatedly. While shouting at her.

"YOU _KING IDIOT. DO YOU REALIZE THAT YOUR PETTY ONE SIDED SIBLING RIVALRY WITH SOME FELINE ALMOST COST US OUR ENTIRE PLAN. DO YOU REALIZED WHAT HE GOING TO DO TO US IF WE DON'T BRING HIM BACK ALIVE." She starts to strangle the rabbit girl. The witch starts crying for her to stop. Until the ink Darwin speaks to the beast which makes her stop what she's doing and looks at him.

"There is a very good chance he survived. He is his favorite after all." The Snake informs the beast of Gumball's possible survival. This causes the ink feline to let go of the pink rabbit as sees drops to the ground. As she tries to breathe the beast looks down and glares at her.

"Make sure you bring him to use alive this time.". The feline orders her which then she nods. Then the snake stands up and walks away.

"We need to get back to our domains Ms. Mom. We can have this Pest deal with is no need for you to waste your strength on this vermin". He told her this and she follows him. She turns her head with the human face on it to the trembling Rabbit.

"Also if you fail I'm going rip your legs off and use them as a good luck charm." She then leaves the dump. With the two gone the witch starts to whimpering then lays down and starts crying.

"It's not...fair...why do did you bring him? It's because he reminds you of yourself. You narcissistic egomaniac brute... I hate you."She continues crying.

* * *

~Destroyed Watterson Residences

Popping out of the rumble is Gumball who manages to survive Ink Bobert's attack by hiding in the basement. He grabs Ink Anton and demands answers.

"You can't make me tell you were the Witch is".

"Suit yourself". Gumball then opens his mouth and brings the toast closer to his mouth as to eat. This causes the toast to scream.

"Okay okay I'll tell you. Just don't eat me." Ink Anton now Begging for his life. Gumball still has him in his hands.

"Fine I wont eat you. So tell me where can I find Anais?"

"She's at the garbage dump. The one with the incinerator."

The blue cat knows where that his and he brings the axe and the rotten toast with him. He sees a trail made of ink so he follows it to the Witches Lair.

Then a large bus shows up terrified Gumball starts running from it. Not knowing it's actually Carmen, Joe and Masami inside it.

* * *

**I need to find a writer for this story cause I'm not uslluay good at this stuff. But I think I did well on this chapter. So for now until Chapter 5 see ya.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well here's Chapter 5 of this story.**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**City Escape**

_~Downtown Elmore_

_"Ahhhh WHY IS THIS BUS CHASING ME!" Gumball screaming at the tip of his lungs. With the toast boy hanging on to his sweater for dear life. As the two are running down hill away from it. Inside Joe and Masami tried to get Carmen to stop the vehicle._

_"Seriously Carmen you need to park this thing before we hit Gumball." The Cloud girl screamed at the cautas driver. _

_"I'll park when I get down beside I'll put on some music to calm the situation were in". Carmen this puts a CD in the radio of the bus. Then she hits play and music is heard. The song that's playing is Escape From The City by Crush 40. Which annoys Masami but Joe starts dancing to the song. _

**Woooo!**

**Oh yeah!**

**Rolling around at the speed of sound**  
**Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow**

**Can't stick around, have to keep movin' on**  
**Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out**

_As the song still plays Masami is trying to take the wheel from Carmen. Who then tries to block her form getting it. As there fighting over control of over it while Joe is still dancing to the song and Gumball continues running down hill away from the bus. He was terrified as to why this is happening to him._

_**Must keep on movin' ahead **_  
_**No time for guessin', follow my plan instead**_  
_**Trusting in what you can't see**_  
_**Take my lead, I'll set you free**_

_"Seriously pull over and stop this thing." M_

_"Do not tell me what to do." C_

_**Follow me - set me free - trust me**_  
_**And we will escape from the city**_  
_**I'll make it through, follow -**_  
_**Follow me - set me free - trust me**_  
_**And we will escape from the city**_

While they're fighting over control Carmen accidentally rips the steering wheel from the bus. This then shocks the trio. As the bus loses control

"What the hell did you do Carmen" Masami yelling at her for breaking the wheel. Which then the cautas girl points her finger at the cloud girl.

_**I'll make it through, prove it to you**_  
_**Follow me**_

"Don't you dare blame me. You're the one who started all this when you attacked me"-. She gets cut off when the bus hits a ramp. Then starts flying into the air over Gumball and Anton sees the bus above them and straight into a nearby building. With the three people who are inside the bus are screaming as it crashes into a building. This knocks the three of them out and damages the bus there where on.

_**Oh yeah!**_

_The blue feline and the human toast stand there speechless then look at each other confused of what just happened. With that out of the way Gumball then proceeds further down the road to the junkyard where the ink Anais resides at. As he starts running from the building a certain ink creature with similarities as the blue kitten. Is near the building which has smoke where Masami, Carmen and Joe crashed the bus is at. _

_It jumps off the building and starts running to where the bus crashed into. As he runs he runs over a puddle._

* * *

~Flashblack

A splashing noise is heard at a pool. As the boy is in the pool. He barely is trying to swim in it. We also see Masami now in a track suit looking down at the boy with a disappointed and angry look on her face. Her plan backfired on her big time. She did brought _ over to meet her parents.

While her father didn't approve of being of a lower class and also the time he and his brother kidnapped her on her birthday. It turned out to be a misunderstanding when daughter told him what really happened and told him not to press any charges on them. But he still holds a grudge on the kid for that incident. As he was glaring at him the entire time. Which causes the kid to be nervous around the older man.

Her mother on the other hand. Yuki was suprised that her daughter is dating Nicole's son. But she clearly can see that her daughter was lying to her about her "boyfriend".She also joked about _ being her future son in law which causes her daughter spitting her dink and _ almost chocking on his food.

After dinner Yuki confronted the "couple" but knowing that the kid in the sweater was a bad liar(Nicole did told her this during there meetings.) He did said that he only did this just so he can get his mom her job back to her husband's factory.

While she showed some sympathy for the kid for trying to help Nicole. Yuki did not like to be lied to. She did punished both of them for there deception by forcing the two to be an actual couple for three months. This did horrified Masami that she's now has to date this obnoxious idiot. While _ is in shocked now that he's going out with this smug rich girl.

"So why am I doing this". As he is pathetically trying to stay on the surface of the water.

"That's because while your are going to get some exercise and gain some muscle on your bones. So I don't have a pathetic whip for a boyfriend. Who can't even defend himself in a fight."

"I'm not that weak". As he's trying to grab to edges of the pool.

" You're right. It's_ not that your weak. It's just you lack upper body strength, lower body strength, and mental strength!" She said this sarcastically to the boy._

_"You just listed all the things that proves I'm weak." _

_"Exactly. But seriously how can a pathetic excuse of boy like you be Nicole's son. I'm very suprised she didn't bother to teach you any combat skills."While she's laughing at him. She doesn't notice he sinks back into the pool while she's distracted he goes closer to where she is._

_"Maybe you really are a loser Z- AHHHH" The boy grabs Masami into the pool and a splash us Masami got out of the pool all wet and furious. All while he was laughing at her misfortune. Masami looks down at him now mad at the dark burnette boy._

_"Okay you're going to wish you regret that dumbass". She unzips her track suit to reveal she was wear a one piece Sukumizu(sch__ool swimsuit), she dives into the pool, she tries grabs the boy hoping to drown him, but he keeps swimming away from her trying to get away from the angry girl. While inside the mansion Nicole and Yuki seeing this having tea._

"It seems that my son is getting along well with your daughter". Being happy that _ is actually out and about again before the incident.

"Yes it does seem that way." Yuki drinking her tea whole looking at Masami chasing Nicole's son while he's running away from her.

"Let's just see how this develops for both of them".

* * *

~Masami's Room

30 minutes later

After getting out of the shower Masami in pajamas was now laying on her bed still annoyed at _ for sending her in the pool. She then looks at _ in anger and threw her pillow at the back of the boy's head,who was sitting on the couch in her room hard enough to knock him off the couch, sending him to the floor with a crash.

"WHAT THE WHAT WAS THAT FOR"? _ get's up, has one of his hands rubbing the back of his head where the pillow hit him, with the girl who was glaring at him with her arms crossed.

"This is your fault _.If you were a better liar when we having dinner with my parents. We wouldn't have to be stuck with each other for THREE MONTHS." Masami yelling at _ for his incompetence.

"Are you kidding me. You're the one who came with this idea, then you brought me into little scheme in the first place". _ telling her that she brought this on herself.

Tick marks start to grow on the Japanese girl and then she grabs something harder to throw at him (her lamp). But he knew what is about to happen,_puts his arms to protect his face.

"AHH! OKAY! OKAY! I GET IT" I KNOW YOUR MAD. BUT THROWING THAT LAMP AT MY FACE WILL NOT MAKE ANY OF THIS GO AWAY! So please do not throw that at me"pleaded.

She signs and then puts the lamp back at the top of the dresser next to her bed. She sits back down on the side of her bed.

"You're not even worth it anyway". She saids this with some hint of anger but then saids to him.

"Can belive out of everybody it's the fifth person of my class that irritates me the most."

"Wait who are the other four"? He questioned her.

"After you it's Teri,Sussie,Sarah and then Tobias being on the very top." She answered with but had a disgusted look on her face when taking about the obnoxious red head.

"Really the only person in our class I can't tolerate is Alan." He then has an irritated look on his face mentioning him. Masami then just chuckles at bit.

"Well he would've actually screwed up if I did got him to do this. He usually two much of a wet cheeseball he probably would've tried to talk me out of it." Pointing out Alan's sickeningly nice guy self.

"Well he did try to purge our school of sadness by planning to put everyone into happy camps". He saids this nonchalantly to the rich girl. Who just looks confused about what he said.

"So Alan not much of a goodie two shoe's after all."

"Not really but he does go down really easy". Saying this while Alan was monologuing before_ left the library as he punched him in the face and Alan was knocked unconscious from it.

"So what's with your grudge with him anyway. Did he steal your crush or something"? _ didn't really answer her. But his mind was on another girl before he meet Penny or Penelope now cause those two are not in good speaking terms.

Masami already figured out the other girl he's thinking of but then decide to go say something else to break the silence in the room.

"Besides I think the second girl in our class that could've dated you would've been Teri ". She jokingly tells the brunette. Who looks annoyed at the smug girl.

"What"? "That will never happen.I barely tolerate her. All of her germ phobia is all in her head and makes everyone sick to death with her. It just makes her obnoxious and an attention seeker." He looks disgusted of what Masami said about him and the class hyperchondiract.

"Oh come two would make a cute couple. With her nagging you over her germ phobia and you acting like a dork around her. Actually now that I think about you two would've been more obnoxious couple then Alan and Carmen's." She laughs while _ just looks annoyed that she mentioned her name with Alan. She stops laughing then puts a blanket on herself as to go to sleep.

"But seriously we need to think how we're supposed to explain to everyone about this." _ telling her about them "dating" now.

"We'll deal with it in the morning. Just go to sleep" She then doze off to slumber.

_ then grab the pillow she threw at him earlier and a looked up at her ceiling then signs to himself.

"Why do I keep getting myself into these situations. Ugh I'll think about it tomorrow." As he stared to doze off he remembered Masami in that swimsuit and thought she did look kinda adorable when she trying to chase him-

"Okay I need to get my mind of off that". He then fell asleep while feeling awkward about what he just thought about the Raven haired girl.

* * *

~Downtown

"Ugh my head." Masami then regains consciousness after the bus. She also sees Joe and Carmen next to her. But notices that there outside the building where they crashed. When she turned around and sees the remains of the bus they were riding on is also with Masami looked down there are trail's of ink that goes to the building and are on her,Joe and Carmen.

"How did we get out all the way here? Did somebody helped us?" She wonders who helped them out of there accident. It's then the boy with the banana head woke up. He's stretched his arms and yawns as if he had a good night Carmen put her hands in her eyes to remove sand in them. When she turns to see the bus broken. The cautas girl put her hands on the side of her face gasping. She gets up and runs to the ruined bus.

"NO NOT MY BABY". Carmen goes to the destroyed goes down on her knees and then screams.

"WHYYYYYYY" She yells at the sky while Joe and Masami were about to leave until. The cautas girl then gets up with fire in her eyes and her hand turning into a fist.

"IT'S SETTLED FIRST I'M FIXING MY BABY, THEN IM HUNTING DOWN THAT LITTLE PUNK THAT MADE ME CRASH HER." She puts on her goggles over her eye opens the the hood of the car,grabs her tools and starts working on it. But before Joe and Masami leave the mechanic tosses an item towards Masami and she catches it. She looks at it. The item is revealed to be a healing potion.

"What's this for"? Confused about the potion.

"Before I left to get both of you Teri gave that to me she said it good against zombies". Still focusing on fixing the vehicle.

"She gave you a potion that kills zombies and not anything else."? In a deadpan voice.

"Yep" She grabs a wrench then goes under the bus to fix the bus.

"That's the stupidest thing I ever heard".

"Well you know Teri she's Bearly right about this stuff". He laughs then gets another snack in the back of the head by the katana welding girl.

"Ow"

"Come on let's go find Gumball before he gets into more trouble". She and the banana boy then leave further down the road.

* * *

~Elmore Gas Station

The blue cat and human toast stop at the gas station while there Gumball takes a snack from the store while Anton finds some bread to absorb into him to regain some of his powers. The blue cat asks him.

"So why did you went and work with Anais and try to hunt me down"? The toast then look at feline.

"Well I thought it was the only choice I had for because The Witch told me she would leave me alone if I hunted you down."

"So by Witch you mean like the ones from the fairytales or the movies where a house can fall on her and water can kill her?".

"No she more like a Plauge Witch with the powers of an air elemental. But that's all I know of her."

"Like the one from that show with the kid with the tattoo on his or girl with the polar bear dog?"

"I'm pretty sure the first one. But I'm more a fan of the original"-_But then a voice interrupts Anton and the two look up in the ceiling._

**(Hey this the narrator. So just to warn you. I need to move this story along so you two need to get out of that convenient store.)**

**"**_Why"? Gumball said to me._

**(Cause another of the ink monsters is about to crash her car into the gas station.)**

**"**_Wait what?" The feline and the toast then hear a car coming and then the two start running out of the store. They run outside as the car arrive and crashes into the gas station blowing it up. Something comes out of the smoke cloud and hits Anton in the head. This causes him to fall down to the ground "killing" him. _

_"One down one to go mother." The voice of a young boy is heard. _

_"Yes she said to bring him alive but she didn't say anything about him being in one piece". A older female voice is heard._

_When Gumball sees them out of the shadows there revealed to a horrific ink monster of Billy Parham and his demented mother Felicity. They look like a kangaroo with Billy with no legs but is fused with his mother's belly,They both have some human parts meaning they used to be humans like Anton and the others were. A weak Anton then speaks to the cat._

_"Oh..crap..she..send __The Inculpable...ugh." The Toast saying this before he "dies"._

_"The what"? Then the mutant boy told the cat_

_"Inculpable it means free of guilt not and not subject to blame." Felicity then punches her son on the top of his head to shut him up._

_"QUIET. Now the time's to tear this feline limb from limb". Then "Billy" tried to correct her._

_"We're supposed to bring back in one-" The woman taped her son's mouth to shut him up. Now glaring at the cat._

_"You're going to pay for making me crash my car. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW MUCH THAT IS GOING TO COST ME."_

**_The Inculpable_**

_Gumball just doesn't care to what she said to him because that was her own fault. He then grabs the axe he had from his back in order to fight the demented creature._

_"This might be a little harder then the last one but I think I take on both of you just fine." The cat said confidentiality to the ink kangaroo. _

_"You really think little brat." She gets angrier._

_"You and what army ya walking Kangaroo". Gumball insulting it._

_"This one" She smiled sinisterly as she snaps her fingers and twenty seven Scearchers appeared around them. The blue cat now looked shocked of these monsters appeared out of nowhere._

_"Me and my big mouth" He said to himself as he prepared to hold the axe panicking as The Inculpable and the Scearchers swarm Gumball. _

_The cat swing the weapon as fast as he could as he managed to take two of them out. But then his weapon was grabbed by "Billy". Then Felicity then punches the feline in the face multiple times making him lose grip of his axe. While the Scearchers where swarming the feline continuing to beat him. _

_Then the ink kangaroo came closer to the cat holding the axe intended to kill him with it. She doesn't notice a certain person behind her. While Billy who is using his hands is trying to make her stop._

_"Well,well,well your out of lives you little brat. You're just like your pathetic excuses of father and that loser mother of yours. I'm going to enjoy killing there bastard child of the face of this planet." As she starts raising the axe. _

_"The one regret I have is that I can't see the look on Nicole's face when sees your in p-" She gets hit in the back of the head with a lead pipe. Making her drop the axe, the monster turns around to see Anton still alive wielding the same pipe that "killed" him. With a pissed off look on his face. _

_"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE DEAD" She screams at how he's still alive. But while she's distracted Gumball gets up,grabs the axe on the ground and aims for her kneecap. Causing her to scream in agony. Billy tries to grab the blue feline but Gumball was to fast for him,then Gumball scratches the mommas boy with his claws on the face where his eyes are blinding him for a bit. Causing him to cover his eyes in pain._

_"AHHH MY EYES. HE DAMAGED MY BEAUTIFUL EYES". Now even move mad the mother part of the ink monster looks at two standing above her._

_"YOU FILTHY MOLDY TRAITOR. HOW DARE YOU DEFIN THE WITCH! YOU SHOULD'VE DIED.I AIMED FOR YOUR SKULL"._

_"Well there's a problem with that. That would've killed anybody but with me. I just moved me brain somewhere else. Even though you can get to my core as long as there some pieces of toast around and toaster. I can just keep coming back. After all my last name is McCormick. We have a habit of dying alot." The toast boy explaining how he survived._

_The Inculpable gets up and looks around to the screachers who were just watching._

_"WHAT ARE YOU ALL JUST STANDING THERE GET THEM". She screams at them to attack them._

_The were about to charge until a blade struck one of them and instantly dissolves into nothing,then in a flash four of them are instantly cut down. As a sound of a blade is a heard cutting them all down like slices of bread(no pun intended). Taking down half of the scearchers she summoned._

_"WHAT IS GOING ON HER- She gets interrupted by another person who is behind her slamming her in the back with his mallet sending__ the child duo flying in the air._

_"That'll send ya flying." The mysterious boy with a banana head said._

_Then a familiar Raven haired girl jumps atop of Gumball to get her a better distance as she swings her katana and cuts though the kangaroo monster in half killing "Billy" as he dissolves into nothing only uttering the words._

_"...Thank...You...Maiden.. " Happy to be finally freed from his mother._

_This sends the monster hitting the ground so hard it cracks the mysterious girl falls down doing a three point landing next to the boy with the mallet now. Now holding a barrel gun thens shoots the remaining Scearchers behind Gumball and Anton the two are revealed to be Joe and Masami who manages to show up to save the duo._

_"Your Time Just Got Cut In Half" Joe said after he finished firing his gun while a smirk on his face as he's holding the mallet behind him. Gumball and Anton where speechless of the two easily talking down those monsters like they were nothing. The banana headed boy then sees the blue Gumball._

_"Oh hey there little buddy." He said in a friendly demeanor towards the cat. He then turns his head to Anton who's also there. _

_"Well guess our breadwinner is also here. Thought you be toast by now Antonio". He laughs at his own joke. While Masami just sighs out of annoyance of his puns._

_"I'm pretty sure we would've been if it weren't for you guys." Anton telling them this. Then the cloud girl looks down and sees Gumball still confused of what just happened. She taps his big head to gets his attention._

_"Wha- How did you guys do that. That was amazing- and second how did you guys get here?." _

_"We just followed that huge explosion that was near us. We figured out you would be near it cause of your usual damage that use cause." She said in sarcasm knowing the toon cat's mischievousness._

_"Oh uh thanks for saving then guys." Gumball being grateful of there assistance. Then the banana boy said to him._

_"Actually she saved your life twice cause Penelope was going to kill you before she interrupted her." This shocks Gumball of what he just said._

_"What THE WHAT. Penny was going to kill me-" But then a scream is heard from a distance. The four turned around and she that__e Felicity was still with just her upper torso remaining. She crawls towards them while screaming like a banshee._

_"YOU ROTTEN BRATS! HOW DARE YOU KILL MY CHILD! I'LL TARE ALL OFF YOU APART! INCLUDING YOU. YOU FILTHY TRAITOR! I'LL MAKE SURE EVERY MOMENT OF YOUR LIFE WILL BE A NEVER ENDING WORLD OF MISERY"!She screams but then a familair song is heard._

**Danger is lurking around every turn**

**Trust your feelings, gotta live and learn**  
**I know with some luck that I'll make it through**  
**Got no other options, only one things to do**

_Then a bus slams into the Inculpable running her over. The bus stops the doors open to reveal a pissed off cautas girl holding a boomstick gun in her hands. _

_When Felicity tries to crawl from the tires of the bus to attack her. The cautas girl without even looking at the monster shoots the demented woman in the face. Instantly killing the rabid mother as she disintegrates into nothing._

_"No...I... can't..be..killed...by...this.. delinquent." As fades into nothing._

_Carmen looking at the three not noticing Gumball at angry after the crash. She walks to the three standing there. Grabs Anton's shirts towards her face still furious. Holding the boomstick with it's barrel at Anton's chin._

_"Okay where is the one who made me crashed my precious baby". Anton now scared of her points to Gumball._

_She then looks down and sees the blue cat trembling. Her angry face changes with a joyful one with stars in her eyes. She drops her weapon, starts to squee then she grabs the confused kitten and hugs him._

_"EKK HE'S SO ADORABLE. WHY DIDN'T YOU GUYS TELL ME HE WAS A KITTY" Continues to hug him. While Gumball is screaming in pain because she's part cautas as her pins are poking his skin. _

_"Um Carmen that's the one me and Joe were looking for." Carmen stops hugging Gumball and looks at him. Gumball being relived that she stopped hugging him._

_"Wait he made me crashed my baby". She gives a stern look at the cat at first. But then goes back to a joyful look and goes back to hugging him much to Gumball's misery. _

_"Aww I can't stay mad at him. He's just so fluffy" Continuing to hug him but this time he manages to escape her grasp. He heavily breaths while trying to get the needles off his body. But then the cloud girl picks him up and starts to cuddle him and rubs her face on top of Gumball's head._

_"You're right his face is really fluffy. I can't think why Penelope doesn't like him" She saids this while laughing. But Gumball manages to get loose then hits the ground with his face hitting the ground with a thud is heard._

_"Anyway I think we're getting closer to the where The Witch is"._

_"How so?" _

_"The wind gets stronger and there's toxic in the air. I'm pretty sure I'm going to useless but I will inform you. That she can manipulate the air and is a master of disease. She not just a Witch she's the Green Horsemen of the Apocalypse Pestilence."Anton warning the others about Anais. _

_Carmen then grabs a communicator out of her pocket._

_"Well that's good to know. Look I'm going to inform the others that we found Gumball,Anton you should head back to the headquarters, You can't really fight her but I do appreciate you helping him before those two arrived." _

_"I might as well". The toast boy said sheepishly._

_Then Gumball remembered what Joe said to him earlier. He then turns to the Cloud girl._

_"Masami can I ask you something?" _

_"Yeah" _

_"Why did you save me back there even though Penelope was trying to kill me?". _

_"I think one of the reasons for that is because you remind me of my boyfriend". She answers the blue cat._

_"Oh okay then. I very happy to hea- " he then remembered the last two words of the katana welding girls answer._

_"WHAT THE WHAT" He screams into the air in shock of what she just said to him. With the four Insurgence members just look at the blue cat in confusion._

* * *

**Done**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Highyway To Hell**

* * *

_~On a Bus_

_The blue kitten is still in shock of what Masami just told him, plus he remembered what Penelope said about her break-up with her ex as she didn't looked happy when she said it. He put two and two together and figured out that it's his other self there talking about. _

_While he's like this someone taps him on the head trying to get his times cause hes was still in a the__ blue kitten looks up and sees the raven haired girl looking at him confused._

_"So you kinda doze off after I told you about what I before we got on the something wrong Gumball."_

_"I'm just kinda of trying to process this". Putting his hands on his head and rubbing it."_

_"What about her imagery boyfriend cause she's been on cloud nine everytime she talks about him." _

_"Will You Shut Up Of Course He's Real. It Could Explain Why I Keep Having These Memories Of Him." This got Gumballs attention he then asked her what she was talking about._

_"Wait when did these start to surface"? _

_"I think it started after The Demon ran away from me and Penelope. He just looked so upset when he saw me." Thinking about the creature that looks like the blue cat next to her. She knew that he could've just killed her and Pen at that moment rather then run away from them. She also thought of how she Carmen and Joe survived the crash and somehow made it out of the building without any major damage. _

_While she ponders on this Gumball walks from his seat then goes to the front of the and asks Carmen who's driving the bus to there destination._

_"Hey Carmen is it" He's still unsure if she is Carmen._

_"Yes Fluffy" she said cheerfully while not looking at him. He's annoyed at what she called him still remembering what she did to him earlier. Gumball still has the needles after her cautas hug._

_"Do you remembered your life before all this"? -G_

_"Well of course I do, I have a boyfriend, I was the leader of the cheerleaders at my school, I helped my parents with the car then I got into machinery. I loved doing it so much that I wanted to be a Mechanic after I get out of college." She was in a happy mood until she started to remembered a certain face became a mix of annoyed and frustrated._

_"But there was this one kid who didn't like Alan. But oddly enough I don't remember his name or face." Gumball then had a confused look on his face. Thinking she's talking about the other him._

_"All I can remember is that we used to be close when we were younger, but ever since I started dating Alan, he just kept ignoring me and continued to be mean to Alan .Honestly I have no idea why he keeps doing that and Alan still wants is to be his friend but he's just keeps being a dick to him." _

_The cautas girl signs then turns her eyes to see Gumball. With a somber look on her face._

_"All I want is for him to get along with Alan and we can be friends again. But oddly that's only thing I remember about him". Hearing this conversation Anton then remembered something. This gets the others now looking at Anton._

_"Now that you guys mention it. I kinda remember being on the bus before all this happened. All we were all in shocked about Masami came to the bus one morning with someone." When the toast boy questions this he looks up in the air thinking of what happened that day. _

* * *

~Flashback On The Bus

Following yesterday Masami and _ got on the bus together as the two were going to there separated seats. They don't notice everyone's reaction of them together except for Sussie who was looking out the window. As Masami sat down with now an frustrated look on her face after what happened last night. She now has to deal with _ being her boyfriend for three months.

"Hey Masami". When she looked up she saw a Hispanic girl with short red hair, her eyes were green, wore a pine green shorts,a sleeveless lime green shrit with a cautas on it and wore a light green jacket.

"What do you want Carmen?"

"Can you tell me why _ showed up with you on the bus today?" Masami looked at her with

"I brought him to my house last night to meet my parents and now were dating". Sounding irritated after saying that last word.

Carmen on the other hand had her jaw dropped of what she just said to her. She's surprised that _ is dating again after his breakup with Penelope. But she thought it was too soon because it had only been three days since then and was unsure how Penelope would feel about it.

"WHAT YOU GUY'S DATING." She screams this but Masami tried to cover the hispanics mouths but everyone heard of what she just said.

Everyone was just shocked with there jaws drop of what Carmen just said out loud they all then turned there heads to the boy near the end of the bus who just had a nervous look on his face. Masami just had her hand on her face hiding her embarrassment.

* * *

~Flashback a few minutes earlier

_ he just walked towards the back of the bus while seeing some of the faces of his where angry glares while others ignored him. Except for Alan who waved at him with a smile on his face,which annoyed _ and Sussie wasn't paying attention at all.

He saw a glance at his former girlfriend who was glaring at him. She wore a yellow hoodie, orange shorts, had blonde hair with some red on it, orange shoes and socks. She had her hair in small pigtails with a red band on.

The angry African girl was named Penelope but her friends called her Penny. She was still mad at him for there breakup three days ago and doesn't want to talk to him. While the were others who were looking at him.

_ then goes to the end of the bus where his brother and his girlfriend are sitting. The emo girl saw _ sitting next to them,she turns her head to look at the depressed boy.

She wore a white sleeveless shirt with black gloves less arms, gray skirt, black knee socks with black shoes. Her hair is black but with silver hair dye, the eyes were blue and her skin was very pale as a ghost with black eyeliner over her eyes but her bangs cover one of them. Her name is Caroline but prefers to be called Carrie.

**(I looked it up Carrie is a nickname for Caroline).**

_Her boyfriend had brown hair, dark skin with green eyes the same color of a snake, his hoodie was orange with a light orange shirt under it, yellow green shorts with his shoes are the same color. This boy is _ adopted brother but even since then. The two haven't hanged out with each other. He also had an apathetic look on his face when he saw his brother. But went back to do what he was doing._

"So what happened with you and Masami last night" Carrie wondering why Masami of all people was with him near her house.

"Well she just wanted me to hang out with her... having dinner with her folk's and nothing else happened." _ trying not to sound sheepish about why he was at Masami's home.

Now having a suspicious look on her face at _ just said and Darwin with an indifferent look of what his brother just said. Until she heard what Carmen just said out loud about the two. Everyone jaws drop with them turning there heads at the boy in the back.

* * *

~Now(Flashback)

"WHAT"

Penelope screamed after hearing this. She punched the glass window so hard it breaks causes her hand to bleed a bit with her cousin a bit terrified of what she did. While a boy in a yellow shirt and brown hair joked about it next to a jealous red head wearing a rainbow shirt.

"You have got to be kitten me? Are you fur real guys? Didn't except _ to blow her away huh Tobais".He pat's his hand on Tobais shoulder repeatedly while laughing at his own jokes the red head just stood there shocked.

Carrie then looks at the now nervous sweater boy with now a demanding look of her face wanting to know what really happened last night.

"Look Carrie I can explain?"

"No I want to hear it from you and your "girlfriend" .You to are going to tell me everything that happened last night and I mean everything." Now glaring at him.

While this is happening a boy with a tan pants,brown hair,tan skin and orange shirt. Who saw what's going on. He was sitting next to his girlfriend not by choice but she was one of the school bullies. Not the brunette with green coat,the one who had her bangs over her eyes with the shorter temper.

"Man he really never stops getting into these situations. No matter how many times. _ just never learns huh babe-(gets punched in the arm")Ow".

"Cram it McCormick". The short red head ordering Anton.

"Yes Jamie". He touches his sore feeling the pain she gave him. As he looked out the window he sees a car hooking it's horn telling them to move it.

* * *

~Expressway

Back into now Anton hears a horn coming behind the bus. He looks out the window and sees a van coming towards them. He then alerts the others who were still talking. They stop what there doing and turn to the toast boy pointing out the window.

"Uh guy's we got company behind us." As he said this the bus gets rammed by a vehicle that was behind the bus so hard it got four of them off there seats then fell to the ground. Joe then sees the vehicle behind them. He sees an ink monster driving the pest controller vehicle.

This one had an appearance of man mix with a cockroach. He had four limbs of the insect with two human hands holding on the wheel, his torso and lower body was that of a man except for the back had wings of a roach, his head had antennas with his forehead had roach like eyes the bottom was his human face of a middle age man along with pincers like a roach around his face. He was holding a tranquilizer gun around his body.

"Looks like she hired to the Exterminator". Joe saying this but three more trucks come behind the roach's van.

"And he brought some friends". Gumball worried about more increasing numbers.

**_The Exterminator_**

The roach using a CB radio to communicate with the truckers behind them.

"Alright boys we have a 10-60 so let's take this vehicle down and capture the blue feline, as for the criminals inside. The Witch clearly told us to kill them and not the feline. I'll say it again do not kill the cat inside the bus.

"Roger" The drivers said to the Exterminator. Then they tuned out.

"That bounty is good as mine". He said with a wicked glee. He starts firing pistols from his can as the other trucks are ganging up the Insurgence Bus.

One of the truck drivers move up to the face of the bus to Carmen who is driving it. He opens his window then holds a megaphone.

"Pull over your vehicle and hand over the feline." As he continues to speak not seeing what's she's doing. Carmen rolls her eyes while still looking at the road she pulls out her gun."You're deaths will be quick if you com-"

A gunshot is heard and blows the megaphone,the right hand also half his face off the driver causing him pain. As he tried to take control of the truck with his remaining hand but to no avail as he loses control and falls off the road, causing him to crash then an explosion to happen.

"Not happening".Carmen then puts her gun back into her pocket. Then puts her goggles on her eyes then presses a button on the bus. Then bus then turns revealing machine guns around the sides and the top of the bus.

Gumball is just astounded of what he's just seeing. As the others go to the stations to where the machine guns where on the bus. They start firing at the upcoming trucks as there doing this.

One of the truck drivers tries to get out of there truck. By getting on top of his vehicle then jump off of it and then to the bus. But he wasn't close to it but fell into the middle of the road. This gets him run over by the ink roaches van.

The remaining truck driver then tries to ram them to the side of the freeway. Angry over the lost of the other two drivers. The trio then continuing firing on the wheels of the truck. This causes the rubber to be destroyed on the left side of the truck. Causing it to fall down in the side of the road causing it to explode. As the exterminator puts one of his hands to his face as he saw the stupidity of truck drivers who didn't even bother to bring weapons.

"Ugh if you want something to be done right you have to do it yourself." He then puts his van on auto pilot, Grabs his weapons then opens the door of the van. He then flies to the bus. As they destroys his van pissing him off.

They noticed he's still alive they continue firing on the roach but he dodges all the bullets using his wings. The ink monster lands on top of it. Anton tries to attack him but is quickly taken down. As the monster slaps him with his rifle sending him off the bus and into the road.

"Anton". Gumball worried that his friend fell off the bus.

"Don't worry about him Gumball. Anton's a breadwinner. He will be just fine". Joe saying this to the cat.

"WILL YOU STOP WITH THE PUNS ALREADY. NOWS NOT THE TIME FOR IT". The cloud girl angry at him for telling a joke in the middle of the fight. As the roach manages to make a hole in the roof of the bus trying to grab Gumball.

But gets his arms chopped off my Masami's blade causing him to bleed ink out of his arms. Now very furious he then cocks his gun then starts firing at them hopping to knock them out. But Gumball dodges most of them but one hits his arm making it numb.

Joe gets hit in the legs causing him to fall.

"Man I can't stand this guy".As he tried to crawl.

Masami continued to dodges them and manges to cut them all in half. She tries to stab him through the bus but only manages to stab his feet causing him pain.

"That's it I had enough of these brats getting in my way". He then gets in the bus grabs Masami with both hands as he tries to strangle from behind attacks him repeatedly with an Axe in his back causing him pain

Carmen still on the drivers seats and fires her gun at the roaches kneecaps. He feels the pain and starts losing his grip on Masami long enough for her to slice off his left arms.

"Ugh you damn brats. You are not getting in my way of MY REWARD FOR ALL YOUR HEADS". He grabs his gun about to fire at the girls but Joe then uses his mouth to swing his hammer at the back of the roaches head. Causing it to hit the ground with a splat.

"Well your mouth is good for something after all" Masami saying this.

"(Still with the hammer in his mouth) DON'T JUST STAND THERE FINISH HIM OFF. HE CAN LIVE WITHOUT A HEAD REMEMBER". He screams at them. The ink roach tries to stand with it's remaining limbs.

But as she was told Masami slices the roach with her blade six times horizontal and verticality until The Exterminator was in pieces. His remains start to fade. With is last thoughts on his mind.

"Damn...it...i..was...so..close...to...the.. bounty".

Carmen then idmediently came back to the driver's seat before it was off the road. With the remaining four on the bus. Masami drawed her sword back to its handle.

"How are handling Joe". A bit concerned over the banana boy.

Joe then crawled to a seat with him using his hammer to get there. As he got to his seat.

"My legs may be numb but I can still do the drums".

"So you're fine then." Still annoyed at him making a joke.

Gumball then walked to the Cloud girl.

"So are you okay cause I thought that guy was going to kill you."?

She bend down pat's his head while scratches behind his ears like a cat. Causing the blue cat to purr a bit.

"I'll be fine but thanks anyway Gumball". He smiled at her with a sigh of relief that she's okay.

She look at the blue cat and she was reminded of someone she knew with a goofy smile like his. This made her feel warm inside but she didn't knew why.

"You know we really have a big issue here guys". Carmen worrying about the situation.

"I know we contact the others. Before we arrive at her lair." Masami

"THAT AND THE FIGHT WITH THAT STUPID BUG DAMAGED MY PRECIOUS BABY". Almost on the verge of tears over the damage bus. This causes the cloud girl to roll her eyes over Carmen's obsession over the vehicle.

While there driving away. Anton was following them on foot he continues running trying to catch up to the bus. He started to be almost out of breath soon as he ran

"Why can't they stop and wait for me to catch up. I not use to running for this long". Saying in his thoughts.

* * *

~Lair Of The Witch

"Ahhhh" The Witch screaming over the failure of her bounty hunter didn't kill them. She threw her furniture to the way causing it to break. After that she kicked and screamed on the floor throwing a tantrum.

"It's Not Fair. He was supposed to bring the kitty to me." Still angry she throws a stuff animal at ink Bobert who was silent.

"How am I supposed to give them the kitty. Mommas gotta beat me again if I fail." She holds her ears in fear of The Beast after her last beating of her. She looks at the robot who was standing there.

"What ARE YOU LOOKING AT TINCAN". She throws multiple stuff animals at the robot.

But then Anais calms down for a second then she looks at the robot.

"Fine if they want to come they can come to play. But they'll have to go through you first my Machinetor.

The robot looks at her with a nod. She looks at him points to him.

"When those fools arrive. You have my permission to terminate them all except for the furball. After you kill them bring the Kitty to ME OR I'LL TURN YOU INTO SCRAP METAL". She threaten the emotionless machine then left her room.

"Heh heh heh I'll finally have some "friends" to play again." Shouting with glee for potential victims.

"Do you ever shut up". A female voice is heard. When the Witch heard with her long ears. Seeing a teenager in a cage. Covered in bruises all over her body. She wore a coat with long sleeves and had sprinkles on it, a shirt under it, black leggings and boots. Her hair covered her eye with had a black eye on it.

"What you want Brother Stealer". She screams at the gloomy teen.

"I have no idea what your talking about you walking Easter reject". This cause Anais to throw a piece of wood at the caged teen. Who only had a cold glare on her face at the immature rabbit.

"DON'T LIE TO ME." She screams at her. Then breathes slowly. She looks down the floor whimpering. There is tears coming out of her eyes. The tears dissolves the floor when they hit it.

"First she leaves daddy,then she took my brother from me, then the other one ignore me for that emo slut, then the brother who left... REPLACE ME WITH YOU". The Witch screaming that last part at the teen.

She did had a look of pity for the rabbit but her face turned mad and spit her tongue at her.

"It's not fault your family fell apart. But I do feel a little bad for what happened to you. But this does not justify any of your actions. You could've reached out to your brother at any time you decided to continue to feel sorry for yourself." The rabbit glares at her. Then throws a stuff toy at her cage staring to shake it.

"SHUT UP. YOU DON'T KNOW HOW IT FEELS TO NOT TO HAVE A MOM ANYMORE". Saying this with tears in her eyes. The witch leaves the teen to she planning to kill her after torturing the kitty.

Clare then sits with her knees pulled to her chest with her arms wrapped around her _ had a very sad look on her face with some tears about to come out._

_"Your wrong kid I know that feeling all to well". She said to herself while in the cage. While remembering her Mom before she died in a car crash. She started whimpering her tears start coming out. She quietly starred crying alone. A door is heard being slammed but can still hear her whimper._

* * *

**Dont worry the Fight with Ink Bobert will be next time guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This chapter will be mostly in flashback.**

* * *

_**Chapter 7 **_

**_Man in The Machine_**

~Flashback Cooper Residence

A noise from the doorbell is heard Clare the cynical teenager came to the door, then opens the door and what she saw next just left her confused. It was one of the students of her step brothers school wearing a maid outfit with her hair in twin tails. She recognized this girl to be Masami Yoshida the daughter of her step mom's friend and daughter of the owner of the rainbow factory where her step mom used to work.

Clare was is still wondering why she is at her house wearing a maid outfit.

"So Clare is_ home"? She asked the moody girl with fury in her eyes.

"Uh yes the idiot is in his room sleeping."

"Good cause I'm going to kill him".

"Okay but Masami can you tell me. Why are you wearing that" Clare pointing to Masami's maid outfit.

"I lost a bet with him". Explaining to her but refuses to tell what the bet was about.

"So you are dating my Step brother? Guess the rumors were true".

"Please don't remind me". She walks into Clare's home. She ask where his room is. Clare points upstairs on the left.

* * *

~Clare & _ Room

_ was sleeping in his bed that was next to Clare's bed. Ever sense his mom's remarriage. He moved in with the Cooper family but had to leave his sister and brother behind. The reason for that is for her ex not to be alone. While he didn't mind her father though as it will take awhile for _ get used to his step dad.

But him and Clare on the other hand where on each others nerves the whole time. She also didn't like sharing a room with him. As Clare had issues with _ although he did helped her from moving away but that was more about him. While he was there he tried to make her smile. This only annoys her. Sometimes at night she hears someone whimpering in her room but it wasn't her. Also the werid one where _ was hugging her in her bed calling her "Anais".

As he was snoozing he heard something shaking him and screaming at him. It sounded female but very demanding.

"WAKE UP DUMBASS". _ screamed as he fell off the bed, and then hit his head on the floor.

As he got up while rubbing his head. As he opened his eyes. At first it was blurry until he saw an angry Masami in a maid outfit right in front of him.

"Oh no I'm having one of those dreams again"? This causes Masami to slap him in the face.

"Agh."

"Never in your dreams". With an irritated look on her face.

"Oh right I remember now it was about It was if I shot the arrow at the center of all seven targets yo would dressed like a maid for the weekend at my house and if I didn't I have to be your butler for the weekend".

This causes Masami's face to turn red with a pouty look on her hand clenching into a fist.

"(Growls in anger)" I told you to never speak of it and HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW YOU WERE SKILLED IN ARCHERY". He started to noticed that her face is kinda adorable when she gets mad like this.

"So anyway was there something your supposed to say to me. While you're in that outfit?"

The maid sighs she then does a cute pose with her hand doing a shape of a heart. Speaks in a flirty voice with her winking.

"Welcome home, Master ❤️. _I'm going to fill your tired heart full of lovely energy. ❤️ Meow! I'm Masami, and I have the pleasure of serving you today. We're going to get along so well! Meeeooowww! ,❤️_" She felt dead inside after saying all that.

_ just looks in silence after that. With his face frozen cause he didn't knew how to respond to that. But he thought it was very adorable.

While he was lost in thought the rich girl turned around to avoid seeing him. Then started to undo her twin tails. As she starts to think in her head.

"Seriously it's been a week since I started "dating" this imbecile. All we been doing since then was arguing about stupid things. On the other hand I been getting him to take his work outs more seriously."

Then she starts thinking about the others reacting to there "relationship". She knew everyone was suprised this. With Leslie questioning her about how this happened. His cousin on the other hand was glaring at her for a few days which annoyed her. Then remembered what happened yesterday outside the school.

She undid the first tail then started to get the other one undone.

"Then that dweeb Tobias showed up all jealous at him. But what that loser said that "He was only dating me for my money." that did hurt me of what he just said. But then _ got really furious at Tobias and told him.

"You want to know the reason why no girl wants to go out with 's because your an insecure womanizing narcissist who deluse himself into thinking he's a jock but he's just a pathetic loser who runs away the minute he's in danger."

" So don't you dare think you know anything about me or anyone else. You have no idea how it feels to lose your siblings that said you were dead to them".

When hearing those last few words like. She started to realize that _ been going through some issues which would explain why he been all depressed. At first she thought it was from his breakup but-.

She then notice that _ been staring at her this whole time. She turns around to see him.

"What?"

"Your outfit looks a lot better without the pigtails".

A silence is heard until Masami with her cheeks red attacks him. First by getting him off the bed and then by putting him into an wristlock causing him to scream in agony.

A silence is heard until Masami with her cheeks red attacks him. First by getting him off the bed by grabbing his shirt, then slamming him into the ground. After she grabs his arm then puts him into an armlock causing him to scream in agony.

"HOW DO YOU EVEN LEARN ANY OF THESE MOVES?"

"It's because unlike yours. My mom actually taught me a few things in combat." She then let's go of his arm and then pins _ to the ground with her hands on his shoulders. With Masami now on top of him and giving him a glare.

"Also I come from a wealthy family. I would have a target on my back for it that's why my Mom found it nessasary for me to learn how to defend myself."

Then they hear the door of the room opened by the moody teen appears behind it.

"Hey dweeb Nicole told me to-" She then sees her step brother and Masami who was on top of him. With both of there faces were red like a cherry. Clare put two and two together then decided not to interrupt them.

"You know on second thought you two play "nice". Then she leaves the "lovers" alone by closing the door behind her.

Realizing what she was doing Masami tries to get off of _ while he was struggling to push her oof her but then she slips. Which causes both of them to fall on each other this time there lips to touch each other.

This causes the two faces to so red that a tomato would be put to shame. They both got off each off because of the two sat down far away from each other but refuses to look at each other until there faces where back to normal.

"So can you tell me why Clare callef you her step brother." Try to change the subject after the incident.

"It's because my Mom married her Dad and we moved in with them two months ago." He then sighs.

"It was after when left dad. She decided to take me with her while she left Anais and Darwin behind to keep an eye on Dad so he wouldn't be alone after the divorce." Sounding a little upset after saying this.

"You could've try to contact them."

"That wouldn't have mattered. Don't get me wrong I'm still on good terms with Dad but it's a different story with those two." Sounding a lot more upset when he's saying this.

"Why"?

"They probably don't want to see my face again...Look I don't want to talk anymore of this." His face turn more somber after saying it.

She now knows that something is wrong with him but decided to drop it as it look he wasnt going to anwser anymore break down questions about it. She got up from when she was sitting then was looking at _ to where there looking directly at each other.

"Look if you don't want to talk about right now it's fine. But if you want to talk about this later and gets this feeling out of your system. You can talk to me about it or your family if you want too." This causes _ to hug her with his arms around her confusing her.

"Thank you I'll talk about it when I'm ready." Masami then pushes him off her. Then gets up while not looking at him so she could hide the red in her face.

"So anyway you're going to take me to dinner at the mall on Saturday."

He gets out of his bleakness to confusion of what she said.

"Huh"?

"The restaurant in the mall. Plus your paying for the food when we get there." She explained to him.

"What the What for"?

"For this humiliation and the other one." She points to her maid outfit also pointing at her lips implied kiss from earlier with annoyed look on her face.

"That...kinda deems fair"? Still confused but a bit mad about this.

"Good". She then pushes him out of the room then closes and locks the door behind him.

"Hey what was that for?"

"I'm changing out of this outfit. I'm not meeting your parents with this thing on. I'm just going to borrow Clare's clothes until it get home." She turn removes the maid dress. She then puts on a sky blue shirt,a while jacket and a skirt from Clare's closest.

She was annoyed with the long sleeves of the moody girl's jackets. She rolled them up to get her hands out of it. She then unlocks the door where _ was standing there waiting for her. She turned to face him. Who was looking at her with an odd look on his face.

"What are you looking at?" She puts her hands on her hips.

"Nothing". Lying as per was checking her out. This ends up getting him a smack on the back of his head.

"Ow" He rubs the back of his head after the hit.

"Whatever doofus". She said in a irritated look on her face as she was moving to the stairs._ then follows behind her.

"This is going to be a long week". Saying this in his head knowing bad things are going to happen.

* * *

~Recap of The Name

In the Watterson Household

_Back at the Watterson house, an angry Darwin slams the door shut and finds Anias popping out of a boot]_ "_ What are you doing? What happened?"_

_It's Zach. He said he needed his own "hang space," so he threw us out of the bedroom. This is where I sleep now..._

_ "What?! What about me?"_ _[Anais points to the turtle's lair. The turtle laughs evilly, and Darwin whimpers]_

_ "How can Mr. Dad let this happen?"_

_[Shows Richard dressed in a skirt with makeup and a handbag]_ _" I'm not allowed to be called "dad" anymore. Zach made me sign away my position as man of the house. What am I now? Assistant mom? Vice mother? Man mom?"_ _Okay... What does Mrs. Mom think of this?"_

_ "Ask her yourself." Anais_

_[Darwin walks to the kitchen and sees Zach poking Nicole repeatedly]_ _:_

_"What's going on"?_

_"I tried to teach him a lesson by beating him at anything he chose."_

_"So What did he choose?"_

_She starts crying "Being obnoxious!"_

_"Yeah, I won!_ _[Zach runs, hops off Darwin's head, and lands on the table]_

"_ Boom shaka laka laka mucka lacka cracker jacka flak attack alack ahucka boo-yah!"_

_"Okay __man mom, I need a mirror! [He is handed the mirror and he shows it to Zach] Look at yourself. You're such a jerk now, you've started popping your collar."_

_"Ah! How did that happen?" Saids in shock about what's going on._

_"What? You seriously don't remember?"_

_" It's Zach. Zach is taking over. Gumball, you need to remember who you really are._"

_"Yeah, the real Gumball doesn't care about winning. He fails with style, like that time you tried to cross that bridge in a bucket."_

_[A flashback of Gumball in "The Curse" is shown, where he is trying to jump the bridge]_ _" I'm Gonna make it! I'm gonna make it! I'm gonna make it! [Falls] I'm not gonna make it!_ _[The memory changes. Zach jumps the gap effortlessly and manages to pull off a stunt]._

"_ Yeah!"_ _[Gumball is now performing an air guitar in real life, then passes out]_ _Darwin: No! Zach is transforming your memories, dude."_

"_We need to get rid of this Zach permanently."_

"One_ step ahead of you.[Hefts a baseball bat, and whispers] I knew this day would come."_

_" By changing his name, to Gumball, at the town hall._ _Anais: [Puts away the bat, laughing nervously] Yeah, Yeah, that's what I, that's what i meant.." _

_Until a scream is heard from Richard that makes Nicole,Anais and Darwin look at him. In horror they see a giant fist made of in punched through the adult rabbits torso. Then his color fade away he starts glitching and then disintegrates right in front them with his scream fading as his body did._

_"MR DAD"! _

_"DAD"!_

_"RICHARD"! Nicole screams in horror of what happened to her husband. Anais and Darwin just look in horror as the smoke cleared something else comes out of the shadows. Around it the walls became black and started to crumble to reveal static like a TVs. _

_They see the monster that stands in front of them. He looked exactly like Gumball. Except he was taller, his right arm was longer then his left, was covered in ink with a twisted smile._

_"What is that thing ,what did he do to Mr Dad and why does he look like Gumball?"_

_"I don't know that monster just dissolved him like he was just like a computer program?"_

_The Demon walks towards them. Nicole filled with rage and tears in her eyes tries to attack the demon for killing Richard. She throws a punch at the monster but it doesn't faze him. Nicole tries again but The Demon catches her fist. Her hand starts to dissolve as she tries to get it out of his hold. _

_But them it crushes it reduces her left hand into nothing. She screams but notices she isn't bleeding. Nicole then tries to attack him again with all her in a flash The Demon was behind her. She turned around to strike him again._

_ But then slams it's tail to the ground. Nicole's right arm falls into the ground. Leaving her shocked mix with fear and then her left arm falls off._

_"Wh What...just..." Before she could finish her head falls off her body with her head sliced into like three an by her top torso falling down. While her color fades and just__ like Richard before her loses her color,then starts to glitch and finally dissolves._

_Darwin just stood there in fear then ran too the Demon. Filled with fear and anger as she swings the bat in her arm trying to attack him. The monster grabs her by her face hoist her up all while she tries to smack his arm trying to get him to let go. Then he starts crushing her head while Anais screams in pain._

_Her struggling stops as The Demon fully crushes her head. As with her parents before the color fades,starts glitching and finally dissolves into dust. _

_Darwin seeing all this looks in horror. Meanwhile the Zach who was trying to takeover Gumball. The Demon turns his head to "see" the fish and the cat remaining he walks towards gumball. Zach wakes up seeing the creature with his smug look on his face thinking it's not a threat._

_"You really think some copy cat reject like you can beat Zach-" Zach gets so hard in the face by the pissed off monster that it causes a crater that destroys the table an part of the floor. It then grabs Zach by the tail then slams him to the floor like a rag doll multiple times. Gumball screams in pain then pins him down by summoning spikes that come out the ground, aiming for his limbs._

_The Demon then turns to Darwin intending to kill him like the he moves towards the fish. The__ room around them becomes black and dissolves further now showing static.__Darwin tries to run from the Demon but when he tries to get to the kitchen it becomes flat like a painting on the wall._

_"What is going on?" The fish turns his head to the monster. Who was now infornt towering the fish with a smile on it's face breathing heavily with ink dripping from it's body._

_"Who Are You And WHAT Did You Do To Them". Questions the Ink Gumball of how did all this._

_"...Th...ey...we..re...no...t...t..he...re..al...on..es..ser...pent." It spoke as tried to make a sentence. Which confused the fish._

_"Not the real ones? What are talking abou-" Then he stabs Darwin in the forehead. The fish screams as he starts to glitch. But before he dissolves his body glitches to that of a snake head with orange shoes hissing at the demon has he dissolves into nothing._

_It walks back to where "Zach" is. He grabs the kitten by the neck. "Zach" looks directly at the monster now frowning with it's teeth turning into fangs. His face turns for smug to fear._

_"Wait wait let me go. I'm too cool to die like this. Zach is nit a loser like Gumball. Just let me go-" His throat get crushed by the Demon's grip on him._

_"Your...are... wrong...your.. nothing..but...an... inflated...ego...of...a.. pathetic...loser.." The Demon human eye is seen with a murderous look on his face._

_"...And...Your...Not... ZACHARY." Opens it's jaws then starts biting "Zach" while Gumball screams. Chewing sounds is heard while everyone fades to black. The screaming stops then a belching sound is heard._

* * *

Near The Junkyard

The snake is snoozing near where the witch is. While he was sleeping on a bench a portal opens ups near him. Causing the fish human to wake up. Coming out of it was The Demon who was rubbing the blood out of it's teeth.

"So you finally decided to show up. Where have you been anyway? The snake questions but he knows he can't speak.

"I went into one of the recaps and dispose of the imposter". He answered the hooded kid in a very depressed voice.

Suprised at bit the he can talk again but then he sees a bus coming towards the lair of The Witch.

"It seems that the Insurgence including that furball are going after her". He looks at the Ink Gumball.

"So you want to lend my ssssissster a hand?" As he stared to hiss like a snake on that part. The ink monster just turn his head left and right meaning no.

"If I did she would throw a fit thinking that she do anything herself." The snake then lays back down on the bench with a bored face.

"Fair enough. But he told you not to go into the "recap". He doesn't like it when you mess with his stuff". Then another thought occurred to the fish. As he turns his head at the demon who was about to leave.

"By the way. You do know we need Gumball for the plans right"?.

The ink cat nods.

"Why didn't you just teleport to where he wassss rather then sssaves thosssse troublemaker'ssss. I would've made our job easssir?"

He doesn't respond. Ink Darwin puts one hand on his face. Then turns his body as if he now sitting on the bench.

"Don't tell me you sssstill of them as friendssss? Don't forget you sssstarted all of thissss? You really think sssshe would want you after all you done to there town _." Saying with smile on his face.

The ink Creature just has his head down in shame with its frown forming on his face.

The two ink creatures hear a noise near them as a bunch of clouds start forming into a strom around the junkyard is as thunder is heard.

"It's seemsss Anaisss is about to have fun with her new "toys" soon. Let'sss just let the little girl handle them and If the chance she failss. More fun for the rest of the family ." The snake then falls the asleep to the sound of thunder.

While the walks away from him. Then turns his head with the human eye is seen with a sorrow look on it.

"We're not a family anymore". As he teleports away using the void as he opens a hole in the sky then goes in it.

* * *

_~ The Junkyard Entrance_

_As there bus arrives arrives Carmen stops the bus. The entrance to the dump has a massive wall around it. The wind is blowing very strong The trio including Gumball get out of the bus. While there Gumball remembers something. _

_"Just to inform you guys I called for some backup earlier while we were fighting those truckers"._

_"I'm wonder if this still works". Then they turns there heads looking down at the feline._

_"What still works?" Masami questions the cat what he is talking about._

_"Carrie, Carrie, Carrie,Carrie,Carrie." Then a flash appears and Carrie shows up in front of them. Surprising all of them including Carrie herself._

_"What the?How did get here ?"The confused emo ghost ask them. _

_"Huh that was quick". Carmen _

_"Carrie"? Masami wondering why carrie is here._

_"What how did you do that"? Joe asking Gumball how he got the ghost girl to appear._

_"Oh that's easy say a ghost's name five times and they show up". _

_"Really? Carrie, Carrie,Carrie,Carrie,Carrie." Then Carrie shows up right in front Joe and Gumball._

_"Ha ha. It works". Joe gleefully saying this._

_"Let me try. Carrie, Carrie,Carrie, Carrie,Carrie". Carmen saying this and Carrie shows up infont her and Masami._

_"You know this is kinda fun". Carmen being amused by this. _

_"Well this isn't for me guys. Look I need to you that she knows your coming and-" Before Carrie and complete her sentence she disappears in a flash._

_The others look at Masami with her being annoyed. _

_"What?" _

_"You have to say it".Joe_

_"I not doing it". _

_"Come on Masami your the only one who done it yet." Carmen_

_"I'm still not doing it". The cloud girl getting more annoyed by them. Then she looks down at Gumball who using is big eyes and starts to purr like an actual cat._

_"Please (purring)." This get her having enough of this and comply to them._

_"FINE" CARRIE, CARRIE,CARRIE,CARRIE MOTHER F #$&!? CARRIE"! Masami screaming as a flash happens and Carrie along with Anton who was hold onto the ghost girl for dear life appears in front of the cloud girl. _

_Carrie then throws Anton off of her then he falls to the ground with a thud. _

_"I'm am not use for transportation". Angry that the toast for saying her name five times._

_"But I manages to catch up with everybody so it was worth it." Still in pain._

_"Anton how did you get here you just bread my mind". Joe laughing at his own joke. _

_Masami rolls her eyes in annoyance over Joe's jokes. Then looks at Carrie._

_"Anyway what were you going to say before you were interrupted?"_

_"(Signs) Look what I was trying to say is The Witch knows you're all coming and she's sending the rob after you". _

This alerts the four of them as they know who's she's talking about except for Gumball.

"Robot"? Then Anton turns to him.

"You know the Machinetor. The guy who almost killed me and you. He's one his way". Gumball remembers or his house being destroyed by someone outside his house.

"What does he look like?" Gumball asked them about him.

"He has_ a sleek body with a clamp on his right hand and a speaker for a mouth." He explained to the cat. Then Gumball realized who he's talking about._

_"Wait do you mean Bobert-?" Then a laser show's up and hits Anton and blowing his head off. _

_Gumball jumps in a terrified scream. Then The four Insurgence members begin running while dodging the incoming missiles. While Masami grabs the blue feline out of blast radius. Causing them take cover while the missiles were still firing._

_After a while it stops and smokes around the filed something comes out of it with a glowing eye. The shilloute is revealed to Ink Bobert but this time with a claw on his left arm, a _Gatling gun with multiple gun barrels on the right arm, two rocket launchers on his back and a small jet booster floating behind him.

* * *

**_~Battle in The Junkyard Entrance_**

**_Ink Bobert Aka The Machinetor_**

_The ink robot scans the area which he sees the four Intruders then starts blasting. Carmen from behind the rubble starts firing with her pistol aiming for The Machinetor. The robot charges to where she is,and then uses it's left arm to damage her but Carmen quickly dodges the attack pulls the trigger while aiming for his head. _

_While the land hits the combat ink monster doesn't go down. He then unleashes multiple blast from it's cannons trying to hit her. Then Masami and Joe then attacked him from behind. With a slash from her blade she destorys the small hover above the robot and Joe with his hammer slams it to one his cannons crushing it rendering it unless. _

_Ink Bobert then slashes Joe in the back with his claws and blast Masami with his arm cannon. When he sees the ghost girl weilding a sickle he fires his eye laser at her. But she flies through dodging his attack while it destorys the surrounding area. Causing some of the buildings to fall about. _

_While he's trying to get Carrie Gumball with an Axe tries to attack Bobert. He swings it at his human parts causing the Droid to bleed awhile destroying his claws in the process. It cancels it's attack and punches Gumball with it's arm cannon. Carrie then uses her sickle and slashes at ink Bobert's torso causing him to bleed._

_The Ink robot take a knee clutches it's right arm hold its chest as if its in pain. The five preteens then surround the machinetor each one weilding there weapons ready to deviler the final blow to him. Until it starts beeping then inside the junkyard five mini Boberts pop up of the rumble each one having a different color coded. _

_B-1 Beta a Bobert with black and white colors with _twin energy cannon weapons mounted underneath each gauntlet, B-2 Gamma a Red one with a machine gun that turn into a 15.5 cm missile launcher that can fire Homing Missiles in rapid succession after locking on with a laser targeting device on his head, B-3 Delta a Blue one with on both arms twin STINGER missile launchers, B-4 Espilon an Orange one with fists with spikes on them and finally B-5 Zeta a purple one with sword like blades on each hand.

Each one lands in perfect coordination then each one doing a fighting stance from Dairanger too prove they mean business to the five who surround The Machinetor. This only confuses Masami and Carrie of the absurdity of these robots.

"Are these guys for real"? Carrie

"Guess they watched a lot of Dairanger". Masami knowing this due to watching some super sentai while she was younger.

"So COOL". Carmen with stars in her eyes after seeing this.

"Oh that's just great one Bobert is trouble but Six of them is a disaster". Gumball rembering the time when Bobert was fighting, the time he tried to take over Gumball's life, and nearly destoryed the city.

" Guess we screwed cause these guys are nuts". Joe with his hammer.

The Five robots fly down to assist ink Bobert. They start fighting the group. Beta was fighting Gumball, Gamma was taking on Carmen in a gun fight, Delta was flying in the air chasing Carrie trying to blast her with it's missles, Esplion was battling Joe with him swinging his hammer as Espilon was throwing punches at him, Zeta was in a sword fight with Masami as there blades clash agaisnt each other.

While the fights were happening The Machinetor was back on his feet. He flies into the air he sees that Beta is winning his fight against Gumball(**Note Gumball isn't that much of a fighter in the series).**_ Gumball using his axe to attack Beta but he catches it then breaks the weapon in two much to the cats horror. Beta then blast the kitten with its right arm only incapacitates the feline setting its laser to stun. Then knocks him out with its arm._

_Then The Machinetor then beeps to inform Beta to send Gumball to The ordered the robot grabs Gumball and starts flying in the air into the junkyard while The Machinetor and the remaning Boberts battle the four teens. Ink Bobert then puts his right arm with the gatling gun in the air charging it. _

_"Order To Capture Blue Feline Mission Successful. Now starting now the second order". After it fully charging then he starts to aim also targeting Carmen,Carrie,Joe and Masami who where busy fighting the Boberts. With its eye glowing then flashing like a screen._

_"Exterminate The Intruders". As it was about to fire he was hit in the shin with a spear through it. Causing the robot to lose control and fires its blast at the massive wall destroying it. Then he falls to the ground. As Ink Bobert rises he sees the one who threw the spear at him now weilding a golf club The Leader of The Insurgence Penelope._

_The two were glaring at each other knowing there about to fight. _

_"How dif you know my shin was the source of my power of flight. Now prepare to be Exterminated".The robot now to kill her._

_While wielding the golf club in her hand and use it to point at the droid with a glare. _

_"Go To Hell Tincan." Penelope not in the mood for his nonsense._

_The two charge at each other determined to take the other one down._

* * *

~Battle With The Boberts

Carrie was flying around the battlefield dodging it's blasts hoping to find a way to get close to Delta without being hit. Delta continues rapidly firing at the emo ghost. Some of the blast manage to hit her in shoulder,arms and chest causing her some pain.

Then a mini rocket hits the back of Delta damaging him giving Carrie the opportunity to use her sickle. With a swing of her weapon she cuts off it's arm and slashes its torso diagonally. Delta then exploses into pieces.

Carrie now victorious see who was the one that fired the rocket to see it was Rob(Insurgence Rob) holding a rocket launcher. Being glad that see was assisted by her friend. But then she has to focus on helping the others.

"I appreciate the assistance but the others need our help".

" Don't worry we already have that covered. Me and Penelope have that covered."

"What thats a good to hear". Carrie being reassured about this. But then the cyclops looks around looking for someone.

"So where's Gumball "? He asks her about the feline.

Then her face goes in shocking with her hands on her side of her face figuring out that's he's missing.

"OH CRAP. GUMBALL!" She then flew off to tell the others about what happened.

* * *

During the shoot out Carmen was behind the boulders reloading her gun. With some damage on her and on of her cautas ears has been blown off. Gamma was walking towards to where the cautas might be is.

It's fires it gun thinking she was behind there leaving only a crater where the pile was. She finished loading her gun as it clicks it alerts Gamma of her location.

As it raises it's gun firing at Carmens hiding spot. As an explosion is heard Carmen jumps out of the shadows then fires at Gamma destorying it's target system. Then with her wench she gets close to Gamma.

Slamming her wrench to its eye socket shatting the lens it the process. Gamma shuts down after Carmen destorys it's head.

Catching her breath and looks she sees the robot with starts in her eyes she gets an idea.

"I think you'll more helpful for us if I fix you up robo buddy". Then she puts her googles and grabs a blow torch and wrech goes to work on the robot. Then she remembers something.

"Hey Tobias you can come out here and get me some parts of the other Boberts for Gamma". Ordering Tobais who was hiding through the whole fight.

"Wait how did you...ugh nevermind." Tobias then ran too get the items for the mechanic.

"But if they asked I saved you from that robot".

She rolls her eyes in annoyances while working on Gamma.

* * *

Joe having a bit of a hard time with Epsilon as his fist where hitting the banana boy very hard. He had some teeth missing and some bruises on his body. As Epsilon continues the barrage of fist. Joe then ducks and swings his hammer at the robots feet causing it to fall.

Joe swings the hammer again at the bots torso slamming it to the ground. But the bots hans pops out of its arms punching Joe in the gut and in the face causing him to spit blood out his mouth. As Epsilon punches it fists together wanting more.

"Man what is gonna take to bring him down a T-Rex"?. Joe tempting fate.

Then a girl with a face of a trex bites the head off of Epsilon's body then punches it through it's torso, and finally slamming her tail on the robot causing the bot to explode.

The Banana boy trying to catch his breath seeing that Tina helped finish off the monster.

"Man that was Dinomite Tina. If you didn't show up I would've been extinct." He laughed then fell to the ground.

Tina walks towards him with annoyance of his jokes.

"But seriously thanks". Gives a thumbs up.

"Whatever Joey" She grabs his foot then drags him to the others.

* * *

The sounds of blades were clashing as the sword fight between Zeta and Masami continued. Masami had some blades marks on her cheek,arms,legs including her shirt which has some tears in it. While Zeta had some scratches on it's body due to Masami's Katana damages it.

The two charge at each other in this sword fight with her katana being in a sword lock with Zetas blade hands. As the two try to overpower each other neither one wanting to go down. As Zeta is starting to overpower the cloud girl .

Out of nowhere a shuriken made of paper with knives inside it hits Zetas right blade shattering it. Masami then kicks the robot in the chest. After that she jumps then tries to stab her sword in the robots torso but it rolls away before the blade hits it.

When Zeta gets up it starts charge at the cloud girl who does the same. They run so fast at each each other. That in a blink of an eye the two are on different sides seeing at first nothing happened. But then Masami gets a cut on her cheek giving her minor pain. Then Zeta turns around planning to strike again.

But then when the cloud girl put her katana away in the scabbard then walks away. Confused Zeta raises its blade but then it's arm falls off its body. Before it could even react it's body starts to spilt in half then explodes in pieces. With the explosion behind her as she walks towards the girl who throw the throwing star not caring about the explosion.

This girl like the others was a toon hybrid she looked like a Japanese girl with one hair in a bun, parts of her were made of paper that were cut out to look like a bear, she wore a white dress with two black dots, black socks and white shoes.

She was carring a medic bag and had a worried expession on her face seeing the damage where Zeta attacked Masami. She imediently grabs some medical supplies to help the katanta weilding to Masami's annoyance of Teresa's hypochondria about germs. She grabs the paper girls human arm.

"Teresa I know it's bad but we got to get back to the others first".

"I know that but let me tend to your wounds first before it gets jnfected. I need to do this before you lose more blood due to these wounds or". She goes on a rant and then starts yelling why are they in the junkyard being filled with contamination of flith and junk one of huge sources to germs with disgusted her to no end. Masami rolling her eyes when Teresa tend to her wounds.

* * *

~The Machinetor Last Stand

Penelope was dodges most of The Machinetor attacks as she then whacks him in the skull with her golf club causing a dent in his robot head. Bobert then punches her in the gut with its fist causing her to clench her .She then stomps on his human foot so hard that she cracked the toe bones.

Causing him to scream in pain. Then she pulls the pipe out of his back of his shoulder and starts hitting him repeatedly with The ink robot pushed her off him then with it's arm cannon about to fire at Penelope.

She the grabs his arm then throw the robot above her then into the ground damaging him. She then using her arm twist his arm and rips off his arm cannon form his hand causing ink to come out. She then fires the cannon at the ink robot in the chest and in a blast sends him into a wall .As she destroys his circuits with a massive hole in his chest ending the fight.

"Mission Failed". His final words as he shuts down with it's lens turning dark then it's head turns to the side.

Penelope throws the arm cannon away as the others arrive at the scene after her victory over The Machinetor. Including Anton who was thought to be dead not suprising any of them. He looks at everybody.

"So what I miss"?

* * *

~After The Battle

"Anywho what happened before we got Carmen"? Penelope asking the cautas girl about the situation. She also has Gamma with the part from the other robots to fix it.

"After I called you guys Gumball summoned Carrie by saying her name five times, Ink Bobert blew Antonino's head off, then these mini bots showed up and finally you guys showed up and took them down." Then picks up Gamma.

"Plus I got this precious creature". With a smile on her face then hugs it.

Then Carrie and Rob arrive last telling Penny the news.

"Pen I need to tell you something really important". Carrie panicking.

"What is it"?

"Gumball was captured by the reminding Bobert while we were fighting those guys".

"No wonder why things are more quiet hear". Penelope

"What"? Masami shocked that Gumball was captured.

"Are you serious "? Joe

"It has been a lot more quiet with him gone"? Carmen noticing the silence.

Penelope notices the clouds are forming into a strom knowing that The Witch is going to strike soon. Carmen then looks at the remains of The Machinetor.

"So what are we going to with him"? She points at ink Bobert.

"There isn't anytime for that we need to go to her lair now or"- A screeh is heard alerting them all to hide knowing the Demon is showing up.

"Are you _& serious". Rob annoyed that monster is coming.

* * *

~The Demon Arrives

Then The Demon shows up walking slowly looking around then "sees" the fallen Machinetor. While there everyone is seeing this behind the junk.

The monster bends down then places it's right arm on ink Bobert. There a black Glow as somethings happening to the robot.

"What's he doing"? Tobias

"I'm not sure is he dissolving him"? Carmen

Then in a flash the ink robots body was healed but was still unconscious for a few seconds. He wakes up with a sound of a Microsoft window's computer starting up. His eye is now seen through the lens of his head. He starts to get up rubbing his head with his left arm.

"Ugh my head. Wait why does my hair feel so hard."? As ink Bobert regain his vision he sees that hws near the junkyard when he turns his head he sees ink Gumball.

"Ah...You again"? He then runs but bumps into Masami who came out of her hiding spot while Joe protests her to come back.

"Masami what happened to you"? Bobert questions of her new appearance.

"I could say the same thing to you Bert".

"For the last time my name is Bertram". As he points his right hand but then sees it's mechanical now. He starts freaking out as he notices what has happened to him.

While that's happening Masami then sees the "Ink Gumball" about to leave.

"HEY Demon" she shouted then the ink monster turns it head to sees the cloud girl. Seeing that she got his attention.

"Why did you ran away from me and Pen earlier who could've killed both of us at that time?" The monster didn't respond to her question. She madder then screams.

"JUST TELL ME EXACTLY WHO YOU ARE AND WHY DO YOU LOOK LIKE GUMBALL"? She shouted at him but the demon growls then walks to where she is looking down at her. Then he speaks for the first time then speaks into her ear.

"That is not my name and if wish to confront me about who I am. You have get through the Wattersons first in order to get to me. Did I made myself clear Masami"? It sounded like a broken person then leaves while she is confused about how he knew her name. She then runs towards him but then he opens a void and enters vanishes before she could get close.

"WAIT HOW DID YOU KNOW MY NAME? GET BACK HERE AND ANSWER ME DAMN IT".

The Insurgence members then come out of there hiding places and run to where Masami and Bert are. The cloud girl still angry while Teresa was trying to calm her down. Masami does stop being mad bit then becomes more confused about the ink monster.

"Did we meet before. Is that how he my name. Just who are you Demon"? Masami saying this in her thoughts.

* * *

**The Next Chapter will be a breather one.**


	8. Chapter 8

**This one will be just a breather one before the massive fight that will happen in the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Calm Before The Storm**

_~Elmore Mall Entrance Flashback_

_Masami was waiting "patiently" with her foot tapping the floor for her "boyfriend" to arrive. She told _ that this Saturday they would hanged out and he was going to treat her for lunch at Dinner. _

_"Geez what's taking that idiot so long. He better not have forgotten that today he owes me for Sunday". As she was lost in _ a hand poked her on the shoulder behind her alerting the girl._

_"I was wondering when you were go to-" As she turns around she saw _ in a different outfit then is usual clothes which confused her. As __He was wearing a blue jacket, a dark red shirt with blue green collar sleeves,__Navy blue jeans __and black shoes._

_"So what's with the get up.?" Masami questions him about his new outfit._

_(Sighs) "This was mostly Clare's idea. She told me that I can't go out on our "date" in my normal clothes so she took me to the store and gave me this to make me more sophisticated". Annoyed by this as he was only just hanging out with Masami._

_" Well I think Clare did make the right decision. You do look alot more presentable". Trying to compliment his new outfit with a few insults._

_"Also did you bring your sweater with you"? She asked him of this odd request._

_"Yes I have it with me when Clare and I came her before I came to meet you". Showing a bag that had his clothes in it._

_"Good I need that when we go to the arcade later". Masami grabbing the bag from his hand._

_"For what"? _

_"You'll found out later after our little detour to the clothing store". She grabs his arm and drags him to the same shop where Clare took him earlier._

_(In his head) "Seriously not again"._

* * *

~Somewhere near a the fountain

Tobias and Antonio were walking while Anton is talking about how great is girlfriend is. As he was eating a piece of toast. Tobias getting frustrated that first _ was dating Penelope then Darwin and Carrie started going after Penelope broke up with _ a few days after he somehow got Masami of all people, and now this pushover has a girlfriend how did that happen?

Annoyed by Anton talking about how great she is.

"Who were is your girlfriend anyway Antonio"?

"Oh she's right over there". He points to a girl wearing a yellow shirt,a brown sweater over it, orange pants, she had her blonde hair in pigtails. She was reading manga sitting on the fountain while eating ice cream.

"Sarah well I wasn't sure that-" Tobias get interupt by Anton.

"No not her". Then a shorter girl with a very short temper. She has orange hair that covered her eyes wearing a white t-shirt and black shorts. She pushes Sarah then she falls into the fountain getting her book wet and with her ice cream on her nose.

"Aw man my Yaoi" Sarah saying in sadness.

"That's her". He points to Jamie on of the school bullies. Tobias turns his head to Anton who has a big smile on his face.

"What"?

Jamie turns her head towards the two boys glaring at them while growling like a lion about to go for the kill and snorts like a bull. in fear, Tobias looked in fear while Anton on the other hand had a smile look on his face.

"Hi there Ja-" Anton gets punched in the face so hard it sends him flying to the trash can.

"Dinnae ye "hi there" me ye spineless weasel. Ye wur suppose tae catch up wi` me lest nicht bit ye said that ye wur in th' hud bricks smarter then ye 'n' mair ye traivelin baboon".

While Tobias was confused of what's going on. He looked at Jamie who was screaming while then saw that Anton had the biggest lovestruck look on his face while having a black eye.

"Ugh can I ask you something"? Jamie stop yelling then grabs Tobias shirt.

"Whit's it ye traivelin gnome boak". Raises her fist in the air about to punch him.

"How did this you got together" Tobias who was sweating. Jamie dropped him to the ground.

"If yi'll waant tae ken he wis th' yin that asked me oot." She then walks towards Anton and grabs him by the arm dragging him away from Tobias.

"Ah'ament dane wi' ye breid laddie". Still furiously while Anton still had a huge smile on his face.

"Yay". Weakly saying this as he and Jamie left.

Now alone Tobias then crossed_ his arms to his chest in annoyance thinking of _ on his date with Masami._

_"He's probably having the best time of his life right now with her." _

* * *

_~Clothing Store_

_At the store in girls sections Masami was looking for clothes with _ who was standing there with the most annoyed look on his face with his arms crossed to his chest. _

_"This is most irritating moment of my life". _

_"Hey don't be such a kill joy. I'm just getting some things before we head out." _

_"You said that half an hour ago." _ with a scowl on his face. _

_Masami just rolls her eyes of what he just said to her. She sees something then she grabs an outfit then heads to the dressing room._

_"I'm going to try this on I'll be back in a sec." She then closes the door and starts to get changed. _

__ then waits for his "girlfriend" seriously that's hard for him to say. It's been two weeks since they been using his fingers to quote "going out". During those times they been hanging out a bit. They usually argue over things that are petty. She been getting him to exercise until he faints but at least she does stop when he was completely exhausted._

_A frown then starts to form on his face as he feels that the universe is always against him. Well most of that was due to him making the same mistakes and never learning from them. This starts making him feel depressed over all his mistakes from last year including the divorce, his mom bringing him with her after she left dad, her remarriage a few months later and then his breakup with Penelope. Which to the point his friends don't want to hangout with him anymore except for Carrie,Alan and Darrell. He signs and looks down at the floor._

_"Sometimes I want to just erase my mistakes or just start over with my life. I think it would've been better for everyone else if i-" He loses his train of thought when someone taps him on the shoulder hearing a familiar voice._

_"Hey _ you see anything ya like"?_

_"What the hell Masami you can't just-" . As he turned around he saw Masami who was now dressed like Tifa Lockheart. He loses his voice for a bit as his jaw dropped to the floor._

_"What the...what...is that... Masami...? That can't be she's ho...cute... let's just go with that." He said in his thoughts with is face turning a shade of red._

_"So I'm guessing you like this outfit on me"? Saying in a flirty voice but sounds like she's just teasing him. She then puts her arm on his shoulder._

_"Maybe I should wear this more often just to get your blood running". _ tries to keep it cool while looking at her _

_"Well that depends mostly on you. I'm mean you already ho- hardly any prettier than you were before". With a big nervous smile on his face trying to cover that line he said._

_Masami could see right through him as he was about to say she was hot. This causes her to laugh over his nervousness. But while she was catching her breath she spots Lesile at school. The flamboyant boy then notices Masami who was laughing but didn't see _ with her. _

_He wondered why she was laughing and starts to walk towards her. She stops laughing with a shocked look on her face. She then pushes the boy into the clothing rack with a scream so Lelise doesn't see him._

_"Well hello there Masami". The flamboyant boy cheerfully greeted his gossip friend. Who had a nervous smile on her face when she turned to see him._

_"Lesile I didn't except you to be here soon." With her arms crossed hoping that he didn't see _. He looked at her and noticed the outfit she was wearing. Which seemed odd to him._

_"So I'm guessing you're into cosplay now". Saying this with is hand on his chin. Masami then look at clothes she was wearing and came up with an excuse._

_"Oh this I just wanted to see if this looks good on me." _

_"It really does if you grew your hair out more you can really pull it off that character". He completed her. _

_"Yeah I could but I uslluay like to keep it short." _

_"Also have you seen _ around? I heard he was with Clare earlier when they were going into this store"?_

_"No but we were going to meet up later." _

_"For your "date". He said smugly which causes her to frown at him._

_"What no we're just hanging out as friends". Saying that last line in annoyance._

_"With that outfit on you probably would've blown him away during your date". He starts laughing a little causing Masami's face to turn red a little on her face._

_"IT'S NOT A DATE". She yelled at the flamboyant boy. As he walks away from her still laughing._

_"If you say so." Masami then has a pouty look on her face while it turns red in annoyance. But before he leaves the store._

_"And one more thing. I should you warn you that Penelope has been getting really aggressive lately ever since you two been "going out". So anyway see ya." As he left the store Masami then grabs _ our of the clothing racks with him having an grumpy look on his face._

_"What that really nessasary"? Still mad at her for what she did._

_"It was because unlike you I have a reputation to keep." She turns around and walks to the dressing room taking _ sweater from the bag. As she was walking there he was starting at her butt as it was moving back and forth with the black skirt. Until she turned her head to face him. _ then turned his eyes to her head trying hard to focus on her._

_"I'm going to change and then we'll get out of here." Then she got into the door going to change her clothes. _ then turned to the wall with his hand on his forehead thinking of Masami in that outfit. While he was in the clothing rack he heard her conversation with Leslie but he kept seeing her butt through most of it leaving him embarrassed thinking about it._

_Then he hears the door opened then sees Masami wearing his sweater with a green shirt under it along with a long blue skirt, her rainbow socks with black shoes and her hair was in a bun by a black ribbon. He was confused as to why she was wearing that as she but on some glasses to but the whole outfit all together. _

"What"? She ask the confused boy.

"Why do you look like either a librarian or an adorkable nerd". Masami face then has that pouty look she had earlier with a tick mark on her head then slaps on the face.

"Do not call me a Dork dweeb". She responded to him as if he insulted her. As he was rubbing the his face where she slap him.

"First were paying for these things and then we're going. Also I got you these". She's holding a hat and sunglasses. Then gives them to him.

"(Groans) Very well Mas-'. She puts her hand to his mouth.

"While I'm wearing this I'm called Masumi".

"Masumi"?

* * *

~Former Video Store

While her step brother was on his date Clare was spending some time alone near what used to be a video store that finally went out of business. She was lost in thought cause most of her friends moved away including the love of her life transfered to another school and found a new girlfriend much to her annoyance. But on the plus side _ has been getting better lately ever since he started hanging out with Masami.

She still doesn't understand how that happened. However he's not as mopey then he was when he and his mom moved in with them. When she heard that her dad was getting married to his mom she screams to the top of her lungs.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO". It was so loud that could be heard through out the multiverses.

While she was on her train of thought she gets kick in the knee by a someone.

"Ow okay who that"? Clare feeling the pain in her knee. She looks around the area then looks down then sees angry eight year old starting at her.

She had blonde hair which was styled to look like rabbit ears, her face had freckles,blue eyes, and orange dress with short white sleeves and white shoes. She was breathing heavily Clare wondering what was wrong with her. As she bended down to she what was wrong with her.

"Give him back". The little girl said in a quiet rage.

"What"? The teen asked her in confusion.

"I SAID GIVE HIM BACK"!

The little screamed she tries to hit the teen again but this time she used her fists but she was too short and was too weak to gives any damage as she was ponding on the teens chest in fury with clearly tears in her eyes.

"Anais get back here". A voice is heard form a distance. As Darwin ran to find Anais attacking Clare he then grabs the little girl away from the annoyed teenager. Anais tries to get out of her brothers grip trying to get back to hit Clare again.

"Let me go Darwin. I need to teach this dirty brother stealer a lesson". She tries again but to no avail.

"So sorry about this. Sis is just being a little stubborn that's all." A get punched in the face by her elbow. Darwin then leaves with a furious Anais in his grip she was screaming but then turns into sobs as they were further away from the teen and out of her sight.

A boy seeing all this walks towards Clare to see if she was alright. He was wearing sunglasses had blonde hair,wore a red shirt with a tan vest, dark red pants and sneakers with red and yellow stripes on it.

"So what was that all about"? The boy in the shades asking Clare.

"I guess she's still upset over what happened last year". Clare starting to pity Anais.

"Wait what happened to her last year"?

"I don't want to talk about it Darrel. It's a personal family thing just leave it at that". Saying this in her uslluay mopey voice but sounds frustrated when she said family in that line.

"...Okay?" Darrel still wondering why she got mad all of the sudden when he asked her.

"So where's _."

"He's on a date with his girlfriend".

"Wait he with Penelope"?

"No those two broke up weeks ago he with the Yoshida girl now." After hearing that Darrel is suprised by this.

"Man when did that happen?"

"Three days after he broke up with Pen".

"Doesn't that seems a little too early for him to be in a relationship so soon? I mean he should wait a bit before going into a new one?"

"As long he isn't mopping around at home anymore. I could care less."

"Well that's good to know I mean we don't want to have two Clare's mopping around."

Clare then turns her head to Darrel with fire in her eyes of what he said to her.

"Sorry."

* * *

~Arcade

"OH COME ON." Ocho yelling as he lost the fight in the fighting arcade game.

"That 9-0 Harry" .Masami saying this to Ocho having won 9 times against him and no loses on her end. While _ is just stood there in shock as Masami easily defeated Ocho nine times of the fighting game where Ocho was the boss of. Causing Ocho to scream and then rage quitting as he leaves the arcade in rage over his loses._ then turns his head at the girl in the bun.

"Okay since when were you so good at videogames?"

"I uslluay come here on weekends when I have some free time to myself." _ then looks around the arcade and there's an image of her on the wall of her as Masumi holding a champion ship trophy with the words Pro Champion on it.

"So you wanna go for a round against me?" She asked very confident in her skills.

"Uh no it's highly unlikely that I going to win". Refusing her offer.

"Well that's too bad. I mean if you won this round we could've cut our little outing short and end it here". Hearing this he then got to where the controls of the arcade machine hoping to end this "date" with her.

"Okay fine but your picking the weakest character in the game."

"That's fine by me. But also if I win you have carry me like a princess before we head to Dinner."

"Wait what?" He was confused at what she said until he heard to sound of game and the two started to battle against each other.

K.O.

"What the What"? Standing there in shock was _. Losing the match to Masumi not knowing that the was her main fighter. Still then looking her with her arms crossed.

"It seems that I won loser". Smugly saying this to him. But her mood changes when suddenly _ lifting her up then have his arm under her legs and the other one supporting her back. This causes her face to turn red when _ is actually doing what she told him to do.

"What the hell are you doing". Yelling at him while embarrassed out of her mind.

"You told me to do this".

"I DIDN'T MEAN RIGHT NOW YA IDIOT. NOW PUT ME DOWN BEFORE SOMEBODY SEE THIS"! Demanding him.

"Not until we get to Dinner like you said". He starts to walk out of the arcade with Masami in his arms.

"Can you at least let me change out of this before we get there."

"Why you look adorkable in it." Masami face turns into another shade of red because of his compliment then kicks him in the face with her knee. But this cause her to fall to the ground with her butt hitting the floor.

"Ow". Both saying this in pain as they hit the floor.

* * *

~Outside the Mall

Penelope is outside of the mall she turn on her match lighting her cigarette she then breathes out the smoke. She looks at the sky thinking about her ex boyfriend then feelings of rage come out and she kicks a trash can next to her. She calms down a bit and then puts the trashcan back to it's place before she kicked it.

"That idiot he just trying to get back at me. I thought he more mature then that but I keep forgetting that he's a moron". She then look at the mall. She sees Bert with a magazine of machines on it while Colin and Felix are eating eggs. Teresa with her disinfectant spray while she folding a piece of paper into a bird. Then Joe is cracking some jokes to Tobias with very annoyed look on his face until Joe slipped on a banana peel then fell to the ground this cause Pen to chuckle a bit over that.

Having finished it she tosses her used cigarette on the ground crushing it with her foot to make her it doesn't lit again.

"Ugh This is going to be a long day". Sounding a little tired.

* * *

~Inside the Cafe

She then enters the mall while walking towards the cafe not noticing Masami and _ together. When see did saw them also not recognizing either one due to there disguises.

She notices Alan with a balloon on his hand as he gives it to a crying 8 year old. Cheering her up for a bit. As she walks towards her brother who Penny recognize as Darwin giving her some ice cream to share with him as there both of them are smiling while eating it.

Penelope smiled at this sweet she turns her head and sees Alan walking away from a kissing couple. This made her disgusted as it reminds her of her failed relationship. But then after the boy remove his sunglasses and hat revealing to be her ex much too her suprised. Then notices the other girl looks very familiar and then immediately knows that is Masami in disguise as some adorkable nerd as she was going into the bathroom while _ waited.

Penelope was holding her anger for a bit when she got her coffee she drank a bit of it then crushes it in her hand causing it to burn a bit. As she was glaring at them Darrel who was next to her looks in fear. She gets up from her seat and starts following the "couple" to see where there going making sure they don't see her.

"Seems this day just got interesting". Saying to in her thoughts with her eyes glaring at both of them.

* * *

~Dinner

The "couple" were sitting in the chairs near the middle of the restaurant as Masami changed back in her normal attire. _ having a humiliated look on his face while Masami just had her arms crossed with her head face down on the table. Both were thinking of that embarrassing thing they did to avoid Alan.

"You know while I did that. I was thinking about Alan the whole time". Masami saying this to break the silence.

"And I was thinking of... Carmen when you did that to me". Trying to avoid saying his ex girlfriends name but this cause Masami to be confused for a minute.

"You were thinking of Carmen"?

"...Uh...". While trying to explain himself and to avoid the awkward conversation. He sees Tobias and Joe coming into the restaurant behind Masami. Thinking fast he throws a water from the cup he had on Masami causing her shirt to get wet including her hair. This makes Masami very annoyed and mad at him. She get up from the table then looks down on him with _ having a scared face.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU _". She then slaps him in the face hard enough to leave a red mark. She leaves to got to the bathroom to change her clothes with an angry look on her face.

He signs to himself. Then the waitress comes with there order with the steak and cheese for him and Bacon Cheese Burger that Masami ordered.

* * *

~Girls Bathroom

Masami finishing putting on her new clothes while she was changing the stalls. She wore a white long sleeve shirt,a sky blue skirt and long black socks. She then moved to where the sink was and while washing her hands she didn't notice a girl with a cautas hairpin on her head. The cautas girl turns her head seeing her friend from school.

"Oh hey Masami".

"What do you want Carmen"? Still sounding bitter.

"Well nothing much just to see how you been." She then notices Masami is wearing a different outfit while was washing her face.

"So are you on a date with someone"? This causes the raven haired girl turn to Carmen with a angry look on her face.

"Of course not. I'm only wearing this because that idiot _ spilled water on my shirt while we were at Dinner". She covers her mouth in shock of what she just said.

Carmen hear that with her face now in a smug smile now putting two and two together.

"Rightttt it's not a date. Although you have been hanging out alot since the past two weeks so I figured that you might have some feel -"

"It's not like that at all. We're just _acquaintances and nothing more. I don't feel anything for that loser." Masami then leaves the bathroom in embarrassment. Carmen not buying it at all of what she said._

_"Yeah right. That outfit screams "I want him to notice me"." Then starts to think of _. Which a tiny bit of anger._

_Even though she isn't fond of him after what he did to Alan a few times. Like getting them to break up, trying to ruin Alan's life, Beating him up because he wanted to purge there school of sadness which was actually a prank that she made up with Alan. She just wanted to mess with him but it backfired on both of them. She does wonder why _ doesn't like Alan. _

_"Seriously ever since I stared dating him in the start of middle school. _ started to ignore me. I mean we used to be close in elementary what happened"?_

_But her face became concerned as she noticed ever since last year he hasn't been the same after his family broke apart. Plus including his breakup with Penelope didnt help with that which cause him into further depression. But then he started to date Masami after three days which was odd as Masami would not be the type to go out with someone like _. _

_"Well at least he's getting better. In just hope those two don't screw it up". She signs turning the sink off. Then leavesbthe bathroom to go find her friends._

* * *

~Outside Dinner

A boy holding a small telescope in his hand because he had an eye patch on one of his eyes. He is wearing a torn yellow t shirt with its sleeves ripped, red shorts with a yellow line, mismatch shoes and gloves. His brunette hair was messed up with some of it shaven. He look like someone that barely survied a car crash.

He was spying on his nemesis who was on his date at the diner.

"Huh guessing the rumors were true".

"Just what is he doing with Masami anyw-"

"He's doing what with Masami"?

Gets interrupted by someone behind him which gives him a fright. Then he turns around to see Penelope with her hand on her hips looking at Rob with an intense stare looking for answers from him.

"Hey don't pop out of nowhere while I'm monologing it's rude".

"Saids the guy who spying on people". Rob pauses for a minute.

"Fair point".

"So what was he doing with Masami again"? Penelope demanding Rob to tell her. With him having a nervous look on her face seeing how mad she looked,

"Im...pretty sure there on a date".

"Well then we'll have to go there and look for ourselves". She then grabs his arm and drags him along with her.

"Wait what"?

As they moved closer to Dinner she saw that Rob was telling the truth. She notices that they were wearing different outfits as if they wanted to wear something nice for there outing. Plus they seem to be getting along and she's even laughing at his jokes for crying out loud. Rob seeing that Penny is getting jealous from this.

"Is there something wrong ?

"Yes there is something wrong here Rob. How did that manipulative self centered jerk with a massive ego manage to get a date in the first place"?

"I have no idea how he got her Pen".

"I was talking about Masami." Correcting herself.

"So why you think he's going out with her?"

"It's it obvious. He's dating her just to get back at me for our breakup."

"What..?" Rob just looked more confused of what she said.

Then Penelope starts walking towards the restaurant.

"Wait where are you going"? Rob confused of what's she's planning.

"I'm going to go talk to my ex and his girlfriend". Saying this a clam rage.

Hearing this Rob tries to stop her but easily overpowers him then grabs him by the ear bringing the reluctant one eyed boy with her to the restaurant.

* * *

~Dinner

Back at the restaurant Masami and _ were sitting in the chairs. She laughing a bit over a joke he said about what the sound of evil cow laughing moohahaha. She puts her hand on her head over how dumb that joke was.

"So those fighting moves you use last sunday. You said your mom taught you those moves"? _ asking Masami about her _martial art skills she used on him. _

_"Well yes she did. She told me it was nessasary for me to learn them in case if I was in danger." She says this nonchalantly with a mix of annoyance over the training she had for four years. She signs knowing that she has a long way to go on her training and her studies._

__ after hearing about this. He felt nervous if she actually thought he and Darwin we're kidnapping her she would've wiped the floor with them. He decided to move with a different conversation instead._

_"Anyway what are your hobbies other then the ones I already know?" Trying to avoid talking about her fondness of fighting games. _

"Hmm well other then shopping, hanging out with friends,gossip, aikido,Iaido,kenjutsu,kendo,taekwondo and you already know about my love of fighting games." As she list them down with her fingers.

"So what about you. What are your interests?" Asking _ who is still trying to process after hearing her hobbies.

"Uh..not sure really. But I'm told that I'm a pretty good at drawing decent (if strange) portrait of people, I'm also great at cooking I uslluay do all the cooking when mom's at work, playing the ukulele, plus archery but you already know that by now."

After hearing about his hobbies. This gets her a little interest about if _ a good cook as he saids he is.

"Hmm if that's true maybe you can cook something for me sometime this week." With a wink from her left sounding like she's flirting with him.

_ Puts his hand on the back of his head with a nervous smile on sure why though with his eyes close.

"Well I can do that if you want me to. Just to inform you I'm haven't done any cooking for a while so I might be a little sloppy at it".

"I wouldn't mind that at all. I want to see what you can do with those skills of yours".She then put her hand on _ head which confused him and suprised him at this. She start scratches his hair the two points of his hair like a cat.

Annoyed by her petting him like a cat which causes his face to turn a shade of red. He started to growl which Masami then confused for purring which she found adorable.

"Will you stop petting me I'm not a cat". Protesting at the Raven haired girl to stop. As she continues to scratch his hair while enjoy it.

"Oh come on. You know that you like this." Saying this playfully.

"No I don't". He actually is but refuses to admit it. While also purring much to his confusion as he didn't know he could do that.

She finally stops petting him as she sees that he had enough. As right now he had a grumpy look on his face while his face was red as a tomato. Which Masami starts to chuckle seeing as he almost looks adorable when he's mad.

"What don't you need to lighten up a bit _. Also your adorable when you're angry". While laughing at bit.

_ rolls his eyes wondering how he got himself into this matter in the first place,until he remembered what she said to him.

"Wait do you just call me adora-" He's interpreted by a slam on the table is heard alerting both of them. As the two looked to see who it was. Much to his shock right infront of him is his Ex Girlfriend Penny Fitzgerald the one person he least likely have thought to see today. Oddly for some reason his nemesis Rob was here with her as well. With that irritated look on his face. It's obvious that he doesn't want to be here.

Penelope was looking at the two with a angry frown on her face.

"Sorry am I interrupting your little love fest"?

This causes both of them to be _flabbergasted as she thinks there on a date. But _ thinks about what they been doing around the mall now realizes that it might've been an actual one. Masami on the other hand was stunned in shock for a bit over what Penny said._

_Penelope with one hand on her hip points her finger to _ while looking at Masami in fury._

_"Look Masami there's nothing good that will ever come dating him. He's a lazy,__irresponsible,__narcissistic moron that screws everything up." _ looks a bit hurt by her saying this. He then talks trying to explain himself. _

_"Look Penny where just-". She turns her head glare at the dark haired brunette._

_"That's Penelope to you and never tell me what to do Watterson". Saying this with a stern look on her face on her ex. Masami getting mad at what she's saying to him also just coming out of nowhere trying to. Rob on the other hand finding this amusing. _

"Listen hear Penelope where hanging out this isn't a DATE"! Saying this but her face is still red which Penelope notices. Her expression goes from mad to a sassy smug one.

"Really cause right now all I see are two self centered love birds on a date". Getting more angry Masami then stands up from her chair now in front of Penelope.

"And why do you care if it is a real date or your just jealous that your ex moved on and you don't have anybody?" Penelope face gets angry over what she just said.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Masami. I don't care what he does."

"Then why did you come here and start screaming at him like a jealous stalker".

"I already told you Masami I'm not just so happened to see both of you then I followed you with him(points to Rob) with me to this restaurant."

"That's the definition of Stalking YA NUTJOB".

"DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT MASUMI". Shocked to hear that Penny said that name to her.

"WHAT DO YOU SAY"!

"I HEARD YOUR CONVERSATION AND HE CALLED YOU THAT. AFTER YOU TWO WERE MAKING OUT IN FRONT OF ALAN"! Masami's face turns into a deeper shade of red in a mix of anger and embarrassment.

"I ONLY DID THAT BECAUSE I DIDN'T WANT ANYONE TO RECOGNISE US"!

"OH REALLY? CAUSE IT LOOK LIKE YOU WERE ENJOYING EVERY MINUTE OF IT."

"WHATEVER MS. PEANUT BUTTHEAD." This causes Penelope to growl at her.

"YOU BETTER SHUT UP YOU SMUG BRAT. YOU WANNA KNOW THE REASON WHY YOU NEVER HAD A BOYFRIEND UNTIL NOW. IT'S BECAUSE NO ONE CAN HANDLE YOUR UNSTABLE EGO!"

"SAIDS THE CHICK WHO THREATEN TO CUT OFF HER EX BOYFRIEND'S FINGERS OFF OVER AN ARGUMENT WITH HER BIG NUTTY PSYCHOPATHIC OF A FAMILY". This causes Penelope to to glare at her with her teeth grinding.

"What do you say about my family you little bitch." She pokes her finger to Masami's chest with Masami now having a murderous look on her face.

"Big..Nutty... PSYCHOPATHS".

Penelope then takes off her jacket and throws it at Rob's face. She quietly apologizes to him after doing that.

"Well maybe I should show you how "nutty" I really am".

"Bring it on you Ms Peanut. Bring IT ON." Then _ stands from the table now in the middle of the two angry girls trying to stop them.

"No girls let's just be smart and bring it off".

"Stay out of this". Masami ordering him.

"Don't you dare touch me." Penelope then raises her hand it turns into a fist then punches _ in the face giving him a black eye. Masami seeing this now ready to beat up the girl right in front of her.

"Oh your dead bitch". Then the two start to charge at each other. Then they freeze at the moment like someone hit pause on a movie.

(**Hello this the Narrator. Remember this Chapter is a breather one so this fight will going on in the background and while they rumble we will be outside the restaurant until it's over).**

* * *

~Outside Dinner (Again)

_While Masami and Penny are fighting in the background. Clare is listening with headphones on her ears listening to music on Spotify while texting her friends. With a bored expression on her face. Until somebody taps her on the shoulder making her turn around and sees the obnoxious red head Tobias. Also with Joe and Ocho with him._

_"What do you want"? Saying in annoyed look at the red head._

"Hey, Clare. I've been thinking, we should go out. And I don't mean outside." Attempting to flirt with her now that's she's single but this gets him a punch in the face by the teen also knocking some of his teeth out.

With Joe next to him. He looks down at the unconscious boy and saids.

"Next time Tobias you should leave the puns to cause ya strikeout ." This does cause Clare to chuckle at bit.

"So anyway do you know where _ is"? Clare looking at her phone while nonchalantly telling the jokester.

"He's on a date".

"Oh really good for him." Hearing about his friend.

"So how you think it's going"? He questions her. Then Ocho looks at the restaurant and sees a brawl going on.

"Well you can see for yourself".

Then Clare and Joe turn there heads at the restaurant seeing Masami and Penny are beating each other up with Rob getting punch in the gut while the girls are screaming and biting each other.

Which causes confusion for the three watching it.

"It seems it's going pretty well for him." The trio turn there heads to see Willaim who was next to Clare being apathetic of the situation. He wore green coat,white pants and shoes, his face was hidden but you can see light blonde hair and a green eyes.

"Yeah...right." Clare sounding unsure about it.

* * *

~Near The Fountain

Darwin is hanging out with his girlfriend Carrie and Anais who has calmed down form earlier. He was humming a song. While Carrie is petting Anais on the head with a smile on her face as she's sleeping. But then a ring is heard on Darwin's phone.

He grabs it from his pocket and sees the number labeled "NEB". He looks in suprised about this while Carrie wonders what's wrong.

"Hey Carrie can you watch Anais for a second I have to take this."

"Who calling"? The emo girl asked her boyfriend.

"It's Dad". Sorry I be right back." He then runs to answer his call.

"Dad"? Carrie being confused as Darwin uslluay calls Richard Mr Dad. But for now she looks at Anais who's sleeping in her lap.

* * *

~Away from the Fountain

Far away from Carrie. Darwin answers the call puts the phone near his ear.

"Hello this is Darwin speaking". In his normal cheery tone. But it drops for a bit.

...

"What?"

...

"You're coming here when?"

...

" Next month?"

...

"Oh okay no I understand."

...

"(Signs) Yes I will get everything ready when you arrive... Bye". He turns the phone turn his head as he looks to the ground.

Then he starts to chuckle in his normal cheery tone then turns into a laugh. His voice becomes raspy and a little deep while the laughter become manical.

Then he turns his head to face the ceiling his face change with his eyes color becomes yellow having his pupils are now slitted,his mouth having two fangs in it as he looks more like a snake.

" YESSS I CAN FINALLY END THISSS ROLE SSSoon." Smiling wickedly over what will happen now that he well arrive and the eight year plan will be in motion.

He returns back to his normal cheery self then goes back to his girlfriend and sister.

* * *

~In the Parking Lot

After the brawl with Penelope and Rob. Masami and _ are outside the mall. The two have some bruises on them but _ had it worse with him having a black eye. Although they had to pay for damages they did to the restaurant much to Masami's annoyance.

"Well that was a disaster". _ rubbing his bad eye with a icepack.

"Look the day started out fine up until that point". Trying to reassure him but trying to forget what happened. He had a melancholy look on his face. Thinking of what Penelope said to him earlier. Seeing this Masami taps him on the head to get his attention.

"Hey don't beat yourself up over it. Besides I did have fun today with you. Even though most of it was humiliating, and I'm going wash my tongue with soap later. But it was fun". With a small smile on her face. This did cheer him up a bit over what Masami told him. But then remembered something that she said earlier at Dinner.

"Wait back at the restaurant did you say I'm adorable when I'm mad"? This causes the girl who was ahead of him to stop for a second upon him saying that. She turns her head to see him.

"Uh..."- But then a thunder sound is heard then it starts raining.

When some raindrops fall on her she's about to pull an umbrella from her bag. Until something is wrapped around her back. Turning around she sees it's_ blue jacket around her.

"What is this for"? She asked him.

"It's raining and I didn't want you to get soaked by the rain that's all". Trying to explain himself.

While feeling some gratitude over this. Masami then opens her umbrella to shield her from the rain. Turning her head at bit to see him still in the rain. She gestures him to come over to her with her opened hand. _ then runs towards her now under the umbrella. Then hands over the umbrella to _ him. She then picks up her bags while _ holds the umbrella.

As they started walking away from the mall. Neither one didn't talk to each other as they enjoyed the silence between only the sound of raindrops is heard on the umbrella.

During there walk _ hears something on his shoulder on his left. He turns to see that Masami is next to him. She had a peaceful smile on her face as she was enjoying the walk with him. _ then puts his free arm around her only to keep her from the rain and close to him. Weirdly enough she didn't mind this at all.

As they walked away in the rain from the mall. Anais sees them in the mall with a very sad look on her face almost shedding tears. Seeing her and thinking he's forgotten all about her. A lightning flashes...

* * *

~ The Witches Lair

Then the sound of thunder is heard as The Witch looks in anger of the strom. Seeing that the Machinetor has failed. Then someone arrives in her domain. Beta appears to her with Gumball with him.

"So you finally brought me the kitty". Sounding gleefully about this. With a demented smile on her face. As Gumball looks in fear of overgrown monster of his sister. Then beta then tells her some news.

"I must warn you miss that intruders have arrived in your do-" The Witch punches the robot in the face breaking it's lens.

"Go and inform my "friends" so they can "play" with them." Did as he was told the robot then leaves to get her subordinates to handle the Insurgence. Anais throws a chair at the window breaking it.

"Ugh why is everybody so obsessed with trying to ruin my fun". She then grabs the tied up Gumball and drags him to the dungeon. She opens the door to the cage and throws Gumball in there with Clare is next to him.

"AFTER I KILL ALL YOUR FRIENDS YOU AND THAT DIRTY BROTHER STEALER ARE NEXT"! Anais then slams the cage locking it. She leaves the room with a slam.

After she leaves Gumball sees Clare well that the one he knows but this one looks like she was beaten up very badly. Clare looks at him pulling a small knife she has in her pocket. She starts to cut the knots of the rope.

"So Clare is it"? Unsure if this is the other Clare from this world.

"Yes". She answers him.

"What did Anais meant by "brother stealer"?" Clare stops cutting the rope as loss enough to free him.

"It's a long story kid". Saying this in her usual melancholy self.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Chapter 9_**

**Storm The Castle**

_~Flashback During the Inkquestion_

_The town was in chaos. The buildings were being destoryed by fires,tornados, hurricanes,floods,hail earthquakes and thunder. The cause was form the monsters mix with ink that are attacking the townsfolk. Some of them started to turn into monsters after they were killed by the Ink Wattersons. _

_A teenage girl with a pink coat and dyed green hair holding an axe is seen running for her life as The Demon is chasing her intended to kill her._

_"_My name is Clare and today is the worst day of my life. I say that alot but this time it actually is. The town is being attacked by these monsters,my friends were killed by a two giant rabbits. One was some zombie ragdoll who was glaring at me and the other was fat blob with antlers and a tail with a mouth in it. I manage to escape them but now this cat monster thing is chasing me and I have no idea where my Dad or Step Mom are."

Clare was still running with the demon getting closer. Clare then trip on a rock causing her to fall. The demon then jumps on top of the girl, as he was about to bite her head off. Clare grabs the axe and places it on the Demon's mouth like a muzzle.

Still angry the ink monster then uses it hands places them around her neck and start to strangle the terrified teenager. The demons eye is seen with an intent to kill her. Clare is still holding the axe for dear life as the monster is growling at her.

"Don't..do...this..." Clare while suffocating with tears in her eyes is begging the creature to spare her.

"Listen you don't have to be the monster everyone thinks you are. You know that deep inside,you really don't want to hurt anyone. So please if you have some humanity left in you stop this..." Clare saying this with tears in her eyes.

Then some drops of ink were dripping on her face. As the monsters grip was getting loss. She then looks at the demon as his was still hidden from the readers but he was clearly crying. The monster let's go of her. As the demon stood up with Clare crawling back away from him still terrified of it.

She was suprised of what she saw that the demon looked more like a frightened person then a monster. With it looking at his hands in horror then looks at the girl who had her hand on her throat still scared of him. The Demon then ran away from the teen. Clare gets up from the ground still confused of what just happened.

* * *

~ Dungeon

"So wait he ran away from you"? Gumball questioning "Clare" after she told him her story about how she encountered the monster that looks like him.

With her arms crossed and not looking at him with a concerned expression.

"Yes. It was as if he was just as scared as I was". Clare looks at the bars of the cell then sees.

Gumball after hearing this still unsure why his lookalike ran away in fear. But then ask a question to the teen.

"So Clare how did you end up here anyway"?

"That demented rabbit captured me while screaming of not getting her kitty, locked me in this cage and then kept using me as a punching bag ever since."

Hearing this he recognized what she meant by kitty.

(Uneasy) Oh sorry about that". Clare is looking at the lock.

"Whatever furball. Also if you want to be helpful you can unlock this door so we can get out."

(Confused) "What do you mean"?

(Irritated) "Use your claws to unlock this door".

"Why do you think I can do that"?

"Well I think that you might have forgotten the one huge this about you is".

"What's that". Still confused.

(Furious)" YOU'RE A TALKING CAT. JUST USEY YOUR CLAWS TO OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR"! She shouted at the feline as he was on the floor in fear.

Then did as he was told he goes to the door of the cage. Then pops his finger nail out of his finger and starts to get to work on unlocking the door. Having some trouble with the lock as her never did this before.

"Just to honest with you. I don't think this will work as I never did this before and-" Then a sound is heard and the lock falls down to the floor of the cage. Then the door of the cage opens. Much to the felines suprised.

Then the teen then grabs Gumball before he could react and the two leave the cage and out the door of the dungeon. The duo manges to get through the halls and made it up the stairs. Just when they thought were in the clear.

A whip is heard destorying the knob of the door they turned around and see Warden of the dungeon.

"You too are not going anywhere". The voice saying this until he comes out of the shadows.

His appearance was that of a forty years old man,the top part of his face was that of a frog,his arms were lean including his legs,plus his were that of a frog yellow dress shirt, khaki pants, brown shoes with a some armor on his shoulders and kneecaps but not his torso with a rabbit symbol on them. This was Clare's homeroom teacher Mr **Corneille.**

Clare looking in confusion over the transformed teacher. " "?

"Correct the Witch put me in charge of the prisoners to keep them in line. Now with the power of fighting from the heart. YOU SHALL PERISH". Smiles wickedly weilding his whip.

**The Croaker **

_Gumball and Clare at each other for a moment. With Gumball whispering something in her ears thus giving the teen an idea. The two are smiling which confusing The Croaker._

* * *

~ Outside the Castle

Beating sounds are heard outside and glass of a window breaks and scream is heard. As The Croaker is seen falling with massive bruises, multiple scratches,a black eye and a broken jaw falling from the Castle.

Clare and Gumball are seen in from the window. With both having bored expressions on there faces with zero damage on them.

"Wow that was way too easy". Clare saying in her uslual mopy self as she just beat up her former teacher.

"I mean he barely put up a fight. You think a grown man against two kids would be a bit more challenging". Still in her uslual mopy self.

"Well it takes more then the power of the heart and believing in yourself to win a fight". Also he was so physically weak that even a piece of paper could beat him up". Gumball looking for a weapon to use.

"It would've been a different story if was Mr Small or Ms Simion though". Gumball saying this as he was looking around the room looking for a weapon to armed himself.

At first he tries to use the whip,but couldn't as he kept hitting himself with it multiple times and then hitting Clare in the butt by accident.

"Ow" Clare turns around to glare at the cat while she was rubbing her butt. Then she walks towards the sheepish Cat.

This causes the teen to slap him in the face,then takes the whip from his hands and throws it outside the broken window much to his dismay.

"Aww" The blue feline saying in disappointment.

* * *

~ At The Entrance Of The Castle

Penelope,Rob,Masami,Bert,Joe,Carrie and the others arrive near the Witches land was covered in toxic waste and piles of junk everywhere. With cranes including crushed cars and an incinerator.

"Ugh This place is disgusting it's filled with germs and all other viruses. I have no idea what kind of person would live here-(sees Tina glaring at her) who am I to judge about that who lives where um sorry". Terrisa being nervous as she might have insulted The Trex girl right in front of her.

Then Carmen sees something.

"Uh guys I'm not sure what but there's a castle in the sky." She points to the air then the others look up to see that there is a floating castle above the incinerator.

it was h giant floating castle. The entire castle itself was floating in the air was made with trash and junk that can be found in the junkyard. It also has parts of a chemical plant where smoke was coming out. A symbol of a rabbit skull with two bones crossing looking like a poison symbol on it.

"So I'm guessing that floating castle is her lair"? Tobias pointing at the castle.

"Most likely". Anton answering his

"So this little brat takes my home and then turns it into her little playground". Tina angered.

"Remember The Witch still has a mindset of child. So she thinks that she is a Queen and we are the intruders coming to steal her toys."Bert informing them.

"Well if that's the case. I'm not leaving until we have her head on a pike." Penelope holding her golf club with her hand and tapping it on her left hand.

"But we should find Gumball first before we take on The Witch." Rob.

"You think Gumball is okay up there?" Masami concerned for the blue cat.

Then the group hears a noise as The Croaker is seen falling down and hitting the ground groaning on pain.

"I think he's doing just fine Masami." Carrie feeling certain that he's okay.

"Yeah but I think this guy just croaked under pressure". Joe points to the frog man while chuckling. Masami rolling her eyes in annoyance.

"Do you ever shut up or are you incapable of being quiet because your jokes aren't PUNNY".

Joe was still laughing until a whip fell an hit him in the face.

"So how exactly are we going to get up there"? Tobias asking the others.

"Simple we just gotta past them". Anton points to two ink Monsters who were below the floating castle. Two creatures were on pillars one leap from the pillar to the ground while the other barely flew down but fell down next to it.

There were two of them one was a human duck monster. With a beak of a duck and duck legs for hands. Her face was 3/4 cartoon duck while having her human hair and eye on the top right side of her face,the lower part of her body was still human but with a duck tail and her legs were bended for her to walk.

The other one was a bit more human but has an appearance of a frog wearing human clothes. It's eyes were almost humans,it has a frog like mouth,It wore a pyramid cone hat and having frog legs,it had a _monobrow._ It also sat like an amphibian as it croaked liked one.

"This is going to be way too easy. It's not like they had an army with them". Tobias saying this over confident about it the situation.

Then the duo Gatekeepers roared but it was more of a duck honking and a frogs croaking as they were summoning some backup.

Then ground started to rumble and out of the piles of junk a bunch of broken mannequins with ink spewing out of them crawl and charge towards the Insurgence surrounding all of them. The group turn theres heads and glaring at the human multicolored cloud creature.

"You just had to say it didn't you". Bert saying this Tobias looking sheepish.

"PLAY WITH MEEEE". The Mannequins said in union in The Witches voice.

"We can kill Tobias later after we deal with these walking piles of trash ." Rob ordering them to focus.

**Ink Jodie & Josh AKA The**** Gatekeepers**

The Insurgence ready there weapons against the ink creatures who were charging at them.

The sound of mannequins monsters being shattered as Joe slams his hammer at one of them crushing it. Tina grabs one of ink monsters then sends it to the ground followed then by biting another ones head off it's head off. Penelope swings her golf club at the ink mannequins face in the debris,Rob fires his blaster and it hits five of ink monsters causing them to explodes. Bert using his eye laser to wipe out the ink mannequins in front of him.

Then he gives Carmen his arm cannon and along with Gamma as a jetpack, then she puts her Google's on starts blasting away at thee ink monsters giving multiple on them head shots. She tosses Bert his arm back then fires at the ink mannequin behind him with it top half of it's body using her origami skills to fold origami kunais with kanji for "explode" written on them. She throws three at one of the Mannequins causing it to explodes into multiple chuncks.

Anton is being chased by duck creature as he's made of bread. Tobias using the whip from earlier use it to hit the ink duck in the face. This irritates the duck enough to ignore Anton and chase Tobias around the junkyard.

As Tobias kept running he trips then falls flat on his face. Then the Human Duck using this opportunity to peck him repeatedly as he screams in pain.

"Ahhhhh Ahhhhh. GET THIS DUCK OFF ME. GET THIS DUCK OFF ME!" He pleads as he try to push the monster away but to no avail. Then behind the monster someone grabs the deck by the neck. Then starts to slit it's throat with a small blade all the way through it's neck while ink comes out of it's neck. As it quacks in pain.

The Human Duck falls to the ground letting out one last quack before dying as it fades away. The person who did this is revealed to be Anton holding a small knife who just has a creepy smile on his face with Tobias looking like he just pissed his pants.

"Well that was fun". Anton

"Uhh... thanks...man" Still trembling.

Elsewhere The Frog Cultist was hopping very high on the junkyard as it was chasing Carrie attempting to devour her.

Carrie weilding her sickle charges at the ink frog her spits his tounge out to hit the ghost girl but it goes right though her. Carrie grabs it's tounge then slices it off but some of the blood comes out of the tounge with sparys on her.

"(Disgusted)Gross". Carrie then drops the tounge of the frog.

The ink frog falls into the ground. But when it tries to get up to attack the ghost girl. A sudden flash happens and in a moment the frogs head is decapitated by Masami. As it's head falls into the ground .

Masami then stabs the ink frogs severed head with her sword to make sure it was dead. Then it's body fades away like it's partner did.

**"And that's how the story of the frog prince actually happened not by kissing the frog but by decapitated it."**

_"Wait what. That cant be right"? Masami looks at the narrator._

_"_**Look it up." **

_"Just take his word for it Masami. It's better then kissing a frog". Carrie telling Masami to also ignore me._

_"Well at least I'm some idiot who spent all day kissing one then got ended up in the hospital with _warts and "frog flu" after that."

Unbeknownst to the group there remains of the Mannequins start to reassemble together.

* * *

~After The Battle Near the Gateway

The gates to the flaoting castle open as stairs start to form from top to bottom. The group of nine were about to walk up the stairs to rescue Gumball. Until a gun shot is heard.

"Ahhhh" Rob screams as he covers his left upper arm which was bleeding. Getting the others attention including Penelope who was the most concerned.

Rob"!? Penelope going to where Rob is while Teresa who was with him covers his wound.

"Who the hell did that."? Tobias wondering where the shot came from.

A gun is shown which fired the gun with someone weilding it. It zooms out to see the person who fired the bullet. She was weilding a small shot gun. Then places it on back with a handle attached to her back.

The person appears to female but her face was wrapped up like a mummy's but only her eye is seen. Her outfit looks like a stereo typical Witch out but with a smaller skirt, stripe socks and pointy shoes.

"I'm afraid that I can't let any of you go further then where you are now". Shes trying to sound menacing. They didn't respond until she heard what she just said.

"Wait I meant to say was is you shall not pass." The mummified witch corrected herself. While she was monologues some of the Insurgence members go up the stairs while Teresa whispers to Rob.

"So is that girl The Witch you guys were talking about"? Teresa asking Rob.

"No this is just one of her cronies. She's called The Crone ". Rob informing her.

"But she is a witch alright. Including Penny she's a witch with a capital B." Masami holding her katana ready to strike.

"That makes three of us Airhead ". Penelope replies to the cloud girls comment causing Masami to glare at her.

"Oh Zip it Miss Peanut Buttface". This cause Penny to hiss at Masami like a snake for that insult.

Before they could start bickering another gunshot is heard but this one was to get there attention.

"As I was saying I can't let any of you get to her. So I got some insurance in case this might happen." She snaps her fingers and then a giant suit of armor made of mannequins falls to the ground then resembles itself then it's head lands on it's head.

Then something burts through the wall it appears huge at first but when the smoke clears it was actually really small. She had horns on the side of her body,wore a white t shirt and black shorts. She was also very short tempered plus her bangs hide her eyes.

She was called The Toro her nostrils flared up as her stance was similar to an actual bull while growling. Tina and Anton look the most suprised.

"So she got Jamie as well". Tina saying in irritation.

"Oh man I can't fight my girlfriend". Anton looking worried for her. Then the others including The Crone minus Tina and Tobias has a mix of confusion and shock of what he just said. As it sounds like a record was stopped.

"Wait...what"? Carrie trying to process this.

"It's a very long story". Tina informing them.

"I'm still in shock about that". Tobias still trembling from it.

"What I like really strong girls." Anton explaining this to them.

Then something comes out of the floating castle that tries to blast Bert with it's eye laser. But he dodges it in time.

The robot that attack him was Beta who lands next to the Crone.

"The Witch informed me to tell you that"- The punches it's already damage lens in the face.

"I know. I deal with that after I take these punks out." The Crone uninterested that her arm is bleeding ink from it while not looking at Beta.

"If you want to make yourself useful to us. Then destory those traitors." She points to Antonio and Bert.

"Understood Activating B-101 MK II MODE". Then Beta begins to transform into a his alternate mode. It's body became into an airborne fighting machine.

It also has a black platform-like head with a large grey shade and a single Red "eye" on its otherwise-featureless face that moves from its legs removed, Betas lower torso has been replaced with a rudder-like black and white tail, and two thin grey and green-colored thrusters on its lower torso, granting it impressive aerial Its arms are also equipped with large shield-like gauntlets with spikes and powerful twin energy cannon weapons mounted underneath each gauntlet.

With Betas upgrade complete it was about to begin to fight them. Until the notice that some of the intruders have already started to climb up the stairs to the castle. As the Insurgence left while Beta was still transforming as it took him four minutes to complete it.

"DON'T JUST STAND THERE BLAST THEM OUT OF THE SKY". The Crones screams at Beta to attack them.

With the order Beta MK II destorys the lower part of the stairs causing half the members of the Insurgence Teresa,Bert,Anton,Tobias,Carmen and Tina to fall from the platform. While Penelope,Rob,Joe, Masami and Carrie where on at the top close to where the castle is.

Teresa getting some large paper out of her backpack to form an origami eagle. As she rides it to catch Tina, Carmen and Anton While Bert who can fly manges to catch Tobias by his short giving him a wedgie as a screeches in pain.

"JUST KEEP GOING BOSS. WE'LL CATCH UP WITH YOU AFTER WE DEAL WITH THESE PUNKS FROM BELOW"! Tina yelling at Penny and the others to keep moving.

After hearing this the remaining members continue to run and head towards the Castle.

"You really think they'll be fine"? Carrie unsure about leaving the others behind.

"Caroline you forget one thing about The Insurgence. There not trapped with the monsters. The monsters are trap with them." Penelope with a confident look on her face. As she then orders Rob to destory the front door of the castle.

Pulling out a bazooka from hospital backpack. He aims for the door then fires. The impact immediately causes an explosion that blows the door into the inside of the castle crushing some of the guards who were inside it.

The group enter the castle as it was already mostly destoryed as the furniture and walls were a mess due to someone else out of anger. They move further into the castle as they began to search for Gumball.

* * *

~Inside The Castle

Clare and Gumball are seen running from the guards who where a bunch of card like monsters weilding Spears and Axes. As they were running Clare mangaes to find a closet to hide in. Also grabs the blue feline into the closet with her.

"Um you know that I have a girlfriend and-" Gumball gets slapped in the face by the disgusted teen.

"Ow". Gumball feeling his cheek on his face.

"Okay first of all that is never going to happen cause your a feline, second it would be as if I made out with my step brother which is extremely disgusting and three if you're world wasn't real then she wasn't real either." Clare saying this with her fingers pointing in her sleeves.

"Okay ow again." Feeling hurt of what Clare just said to him. While giving her a glare of what she said about his Penny.

He knew that his world wasn't real after that glitch that happened in his town during when he and Darwin got into a fight. But what he felt about the shape shifting fairy was real to him.

As he was looking for the lights. Gumball finds the switch which he presses with a click. As the room lit up the two see a bunch of weapons such as axes and Spears including a machete. The duo looked at each other with wicked grins on there faces as if they new what to do with them.

* * *

~Throneroom

The Witch is seen with the same demented expression on her throne that was mostly broken due to her damaging it. She looks at three other people who were infornt of her throne. She was grinding her teeth and her hands were trembling with rage as if she was trying to control her anger for a bit.

"It seems that...The girl got away and she took my kitty...and now those Insurgence people are here including there leader and they are...coming to...kill meeeee.(Starts to tremble in fear). But of they run..away with the kitty... Mommy...is gonna...beat..me and Darwin...is... going...to mock...me then beat...me."

The Witch put her hands on her head as if she's in pain and starts crying. One of the people who she was talking was about to ask her what's wrong as he was going to reach out to her with his hand.

But then she grabs his arm and removes it from his body. Then she screams at all of them in pure anger while having tears is her eyes.

"DO NOT PITY ME GO AND FIND THEM" As they were told the trio then ran from her and closed the door behind them. But one of them asked for his arm back only to get hit in the face with it.

"KILL ALL OF THEM EXPECT FOR THAT CRYBABY AND THE KITTY. I'LL ENSURE THAT SHE WILL REGRET THE DAY SHE WAS BORN." The Witch with a vindictive look on her face while thinking about sadistic ways to torture the moody teen for taking her kitty away from her.

"So just to clarify you want me to bring them"- Gets cut of by the ill tempered Ink Rabbit.

"GOOOO"! She screams at him to leave. As the frightened man closes the door then starts running catching up with his friends.

The Witch breathes heavy as she returns to her throne. With a demented look on her face as she gleefully laughs.

"Let's see of the break while they bend".

"THE FUN WILL NEVER END". She saids this towards the sky as her voice echoes the word end over and over.


End file.
